


Conversation Prompt Month

by Ghastjio



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Prompt Challenge, death mention for some prompts, suicide mention for some prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghastjio/pseuds/Ghastjio
Summary: There's monthly art prompts and monthly writing prompts, but what about monthly conversation prompts? I made my own just to try them out this December. The first chapter lists each prompt and will be updated with what OCs are in them.Featuring Homestuck OCs and superhero/villain OCs.Tags will be updated if anything major comes up
Kudos: 3





	1. Directory

**Author's Note:**

> These OCs are shared with the lovely Pepperpixel! Find her on [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0HygmOFpYXR77ggRsBp-Tw#_=_), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PepPixel), and [Tumblr](https://pepperpixel.tumblr.com/). Find her amazing art for these characters on my [Toyhou.se](https://toyhou.se/Ghastjio/characters) under Supers and Fantrolls!

Feel free to use these prompts if you stumble onto this and find them inspiring! They're open-ended so people can have fun thinking outside the box.

I'll be using them for both dialogue and texting.

### Prompt List

1\. First Conversation  
2\. Excitement  
3\. Stories  
4\. Unexpected  
5\. Best Friends  
6\. Worst Enemies  
7\. One-Sided  
8\. Embarrassing  
9\. Lost  
10\. Collaboration  
11\. Competition  
12\. Tired  
13\. Dream  
14\. Hurting  
15\. The Past  
16\. Free Space!  
17\. The Future  
18\. Alternate Universe  
19\. Misunderstanding  
20\. Once in a Lifetime  
21\. Seasonal  
22\. Daily  
23\. Ritual  
24\. Challenging  
25\. Group Chat  
26\. Argument  
27\. Apology  
28\. Lonely  
29\. Next Time  
30\. Unsaid  
31\. Last Conversation

### Homestuck OC Prompts

First Conversation - Xylona & Dessie \- Texting  
Stories - Invvio & Odysal \- Texting  
Unexpected - Elmyra, Invvio & Odysal \- Dialogue  
Best Friends - Elmyra & Velver \- Texting  
Worst enemies - Dependolent, Solehorn & Charigent \- Texting  
One-Sided - Odysal, Zeggai, Caiddo & Velver \- Dialogue  
Embarrassing - Odysal, Zeggai, Caiddo & Velver \- Dialogue  
Lost - Ghasti & Dekkri \- Texting  
Collaboration - Velver & Caiddo \- Texting  
Competition - Tetack & Somnix \- Texting  
Tired - Invvio \- Texting  
Dream - Invvio & Odysal \- Dialogue  
Hurting - Somnix & Tetack \- Dialogue  
The Past - Tetack & Somnix \- Dialogue  
The Future - Dessie & Caiddo \- Texting  
Misunderstanding - Velver & Caiddo\- Dialogue  
Once in a Lifetime - Zeggai & Velver \- Texting  
Seasonal - Zeggai & Caiddo \- Texting  
Daily - Invvio, Odysal, Ghasti & Dekkri \- Texting  
Ritual - Ghasti & Dekkri \- Texting  
Challenging - Velver & Elmyra\- Dialogue

### Super OC Prompts

Excitement - Damian & D.Z.Y. \- Dialogue  
Free Space! - Damian & Walton \- Dialogue  
Alternate Universe - Damian, Walton & D.Z.Y. \- Dialogue  



	2. First Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck OC time! Two friends meet at a young age...
> 
> [Xylona's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204776.xylona-visher)   
>  [Dessie's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204749.dessie-seifet)

heartlessBond [HB] began trolling geneticAssayer [GA]

HB: Y-o-u’re !!eyembad!! -o-n Cull -o-r Culled, right?  
GA: Yes that’’s me!!  
GA: You’’re -heart-attack-??  
HB: Yup.  
GA: Nice!!  
GA: Wow,, hehe.. Eye’’m not used two seeing two whole names on trollian!!  
HB: Yeah, I feel that.  
HB: H-o-w’s uh  
HB: H-o-w’s games?  
GA: How’’s games??  
HB: I mean  
GA: No wait!!  
GA: Eye didn’’t mean two sound mean or anything!!  
HB: Y-o-u didn’t!  
GA: Oh okay good!!  
GA: Eye’’m just not used two talking with someone as awkward as me!!  
HB: I’m n-o-t awkward!  
GA: Aa sorry!!  
HB: well  
HB: -O-kay maybe just a little, I’m n-o-t used t-o- seeing names -o-n tr-o-llian at all.  
HB: S-o- y-o-u’re fine!  
GA: Whew okay!!  
GA: That’’s nice two hear..  
HB: Yeah!  
GA: Yeah!!  
HB: .....  
HB: S-o- h-o-w’s games?  
GA: Hehe,, they’’re good!!  
GA: How’’s games??  
HB: Heh, they’re g-oo-d.  
HB: S-ooooo- with that small talk -o-ut -o-f the way..... Ab-o-ut that rematch.....  
GA: Guh,, what about it??  
HB: Y-o-u wanted -o-ne. :-)  
GA: Eye wanted one AFTER my snack!!  
GA: My mom’’s really strict about snack time..  
HB: Y-o-u listen t-o- y-o-ur lusus?  
GA: NO!!  
HB: Y-o-u listen t-o- y-o-ur lusus!  
GA: Urrgghh shut UP!!  
HB: Y-o-u listen t-o- y-o-ur lusus~  
GA: Eye’’m not gonna rematch you at this rate!!  
HB: S-o-.....   
HB: Y-o-u accept that I’m better at C-o-C?  
GA: NO!!!!!!  
GA: Eye am the QUEEN of CoC and you better accept ME..  
HB: S-o- that’’s why y-o-u demanded a rematch after I kicked y-o-ur ass?  
GA: Eye demanded a rematch because that was a FLUKE and you CHEATED!!  
HB: Said every butthurt wriggler -o-nline.  
HB: I get it. But if y-o-u're t-oo- scared -o-f a rematch, y-o-u sh-o-uld say s-o- instead -o-f putting the blame -o-n y-o-ur lusus.  
GA: Excuse me!!??  
HB: I’ll just h-o-p int-o- a rand-o-m match since y-o-u're s-o- scared!  
GA: No!!  
HB: What’s that? :-)  
GA: Accept the fucking invite..  
GA: My lusus takes forever two get anywhere anyway,, eye’’ll beat you in two minutes flat and she won’’t even know..  
HB: N-o-w that’s m-o-re like it!  
HB: See y-o-u s-oo-n, eyembad.  
GA: My name’’s Dessie..  
HB: -o-h  
HB: uh  
HB: My name’s Xyl-o-na.  
GA: More like XyDEADa!!  
HB: That was s-o- bad what the fuck.  
HB: I l-o-ve it.  
GA: Hehe!!

geneticAssayer [GA] ceased trolling heartlessBond [HB]


	3. Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super OCs! One of them is at the states for the first time, and another is excited...
> 
> [Damian](https://toyhou.se/7196888.damian)   
>  [D.Z.Y.](https://toyhou.se/7196946.d-z-y-)   
>  [Walton](https://toyhou.se/7196947.walton)

Damian bursts through the front door, a wide grin on his face. “Dizzy!! Dizzy!!”

D.Z.Y. groans from where he’s sprawled across the couch, playing Silent Hill 2 in the worst position known to mankind. He’s transcended beyond a deformed pretzel. “Yeah?”

Damian giggles to himself as he closes the door. “Walton is  _ so _ .  _ Fucking _ .  _ CUTE! _ ” he says as he comes over to drape himself over D.Z.Y. “He’s so tiny!”

Thankfully, D.Z.Y.’s various robotic extremities keep his joints from snapping under his boyfriend’s weight. Jesus fucking christ this guy is dense. “Tinier than me?”

“Weeeeell... Okay, not  _ that _ tiny.”

“So he’s tiny like literally everyone is tiny to you.”

“Yeah! Doesn’t make him less cute~”

“Uh-huh. Anything else?”

“His voice! He has this adorable little German accent and is all like  _ dah _ and  _ nein _ and-”

“That’s adorable to you?”

Damian flicks D.Z.Y.’s nose. “Yes it is! And the way he pronounces his name...” he trails off, managing to swoon while laying down. “ _ Valton _ ~ Isn’t that exotic?”

D.Z.Y. laughs, short and dry. “So exotic men are your weakness.”

“Uh,  _ duh _ , I thought you knew that already!”

“My bad, I don’t exactly consider myself exotic.”

Damian shifts around to kiss the metal plate covering D.Z.Y.’s mouth. “You should! You’re, like, perfectly exotic with all those robo parts.”   
  
“Yup, being the only cyborg in the city makes me exotic.”   
  
“It does!”

“Uh-huh.”

Damian pouts. “It does...”   
  
D.Z.Y. glances at him and raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“You sound like you don’t believe me.”

“Shut up dude, I always believe you.”

“What!?” Damian gasps. “I’ve been demoted to dude!?”

“Yes you have.”

“Why!?”

“For not telling me Walton was coming. Jesus, he’s coming to the states from  _ Germany _ . You had around eleven hours to tell me about it and you wait until he’s already here?”

“Oh. Uhh.. woops!”

“Woops is right. Where is he?”

“At the airport getting confronted by three heroes who recognize him from all the international wanted posters. I think they have beef or something.”

D.Z.Y. slowly turns his head to look at Damian, ignoring his character dying on screen. “You left him to get arrested.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t about to get in on that shit.”

“You left your brand new exotic boy toy to get arrested.”

“It sounds bad when you say it like that!”

“It should. What the fuck?”

“Well I’m not about to get  _ myself _ arrested too! Besides, he has our address. He’ll come over if he escapes.”   
  
“Yeah,  _ if he escapes _ .”

“He’ll escape.”

“The only powers he has are fixing cyborgs and having way too many dead people in his workshop. What is he going to  _ do _ ?”

“He texted me saying he was going to climb out a window and see if he doesn’t die on the way down.”

“I need context.”

Damian pulls his phone out to scroll through some texts. “Yeah, so like, while I was walking home he told me that they let him go to a bathroom to get into costume but that there was a window there so he was going to climb out instead. I haven’t heard from him since so either he doesn’t care about updating me or the fall killed him or the heroes realized they were being dumb.”

D.Z.Y. huffs and turns back to the screen so he can load a save. “The entire city’s been dumb for years, there’s no way they’re going to realize it  _ now _ .”

“Exactly! So that’s why I was like, y’know, I’m just gonna leave him there.”

“No, you left  _ before _ he texted you about the window and all that shit.”

“I knew the heroes were stupid before then.”

“No you didn’t.”

“I did! They saw me hug him and swing him around and then let me go when I said I needed a drink from the water fountain before a fight!”

“... Oh my god.”

“I know right!?”

“They’re so fucking stupid, babe”

“I’m a babe again~”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t make me regret it.”

Damian hums and kisses D.Z.Y.’s cheek. “I won’t~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Nothing beats a two minute aftermath drawing


	4. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck OC time! An injured troll tries to tell stories to his moirail...
> 
> [Invvio's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204813.invvio-verall)   
>  [Odysal's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204811.odysal-lasone)

gracelessSpeculation [GS] began trolling reenactingTrivet [RT]

GS: ‘hey,  
GS: ‘uh,  
GS: ‘hi,  
RT: (Hi? What’s going on?)  
GS: ‘oh uh,  
GS: ‘things,  
RT: (You need to be specific.)  
GS: ‘i,  
GS: ‘‘i uh,,  
GS: ‘‘im so sorry for wasting your time ill just go now,,  
RT: (Invvio.)  
RT: (Stay.)  
GS: ‘‘okay im so sorry,,  
RT: (What happened?)  
GS: ‘‘its not,,  
GS: ‘‘uh,,  
GS: ‘easy to tell you,  
RT: (Simmer down dearoast. Is this urgent?)  
GS: ‘maybe,  
RT: (Maybe?)  
GS: ‘hey uh,  
GS: ‘odysal,  
GS: ‘how much time does it take for,  
GS: ‘for uh,  
GS: ‘‘for a ceruleanblood to bleed out,,  
RT: (What the fuck happened?)  
RT: (Where are you?)  
RT: (Where is the wound and how large?)  
RT: (Fuck it, I’m bringing the whole kit.)  
GS: ‘‘im fine,,  
RT: (Are you stewpid?)  
RT: (If the question of bleeding out is even on your mind, this is seririce. I’m coming whether you like it or not.)  
RT: (Now. Where are you?)  
GS: ‘‘i uh,,  
GS: ‘‘im,,  
GS: ‘‘kinda a town over,,  
RT: (Which one.)  
GS: ‘‘tophazard,,  
RT: (...)  
GS: ‘‘please dont kill me,,  
RT: (This is just grate.)  
RT: (I’m not killing you but you batter have a good reason for being there of all places.)  
GS: ‘i dont,  
RT: (You do.)  
GS: ‘‘i uh,,  
RT: (At least tell me what happened.)  
GS: ‘‘um,,  
GS: ‘‘funny uh,,  
GS: ‘‘funny story,,  
RT: (Doesn’t sound funny.)  
RT: (Already on my lusus and riding over. You’re typing slower than normal.)  
GS: ‘‘so i lost an arm while adventuring but i didnt know until i got to this town for supplies and now im just kinda in an alley fending off the trash rats,,  
RT: (Invvio.)  
GS: ‘‘y,,  
GS: ‘‘yes,,  
RT: (That’s bullshit.)  
GS: ‘‘im sorry,,  
GS: ‘‘i guess it is,,  
RT: (What really happened?)  
GS: ‘‘walked into a trap,,  
RT: (Is that just another story?)  
GS: ‘‘what do you mean,,  
RT: (You lied to me once, and now here’s another explanation in the same theme as the lie.)  
RT: (So.)  
RT: (Are you lying to me again?)  
GS: ‘‘i,,  
GS: ‘‘i dont want you to be mad,,  
RT: (I’m already mad.)  
GS: ‘‘im sorry,,  
RT: (Stop saying sorry, I’m mad at whatever did this to you.)  
RT: (If you really want to apologize, tell me the truth.)  
RT: (Right now.)  
GS: ‘‘someone got angry at me,,  
GS: ‘‘i mean,,  
GS: ‘‘someone other than you right now,,  
GS: ‘‘and they ripped it off,,  
GS: ‘‘my arm i mean,,  
RT: (What color.)  
GS: ‘‘midblood,,  
RT: (What fucking color.)  
GS: ‘‘a,,  
GS: ‘‘a color,,  
RT: (Doughn’t do this. What color?)  
GS: ‘‘im,,  
GS: ‘‘i cant tell,,  
GS: ‘‘she didn’t mean it,,  
RT: (She?)  
GS: ‘‘uh,,  
RT: (This grill will rue the night she messed with you.)  
RT: (That town is mostly highbloods, a midblood should be easy to find.)  
GS: ‘‘NO,,  
RT: (What?)  
RT: (That’s caps, are you okay?)  
GS: ‘‘im fine,,  
GS: ‘‘please dont hurt her,,  
RT: (Give me one good reason to.)  
GS: ‘‘i mean,,  
RT: (No, give me five.)  
RT: (At least.)  
GS: ‘‘uh,,  
GS: ‘‘please,,  
RT: (“Please” isn’t enough to stop my ovenge.)  
RT: (But fine.)  
RT: (Oil patch your hole up, take you to someone who can build you a new arm, and *then* oil hunt her down.)  
RT: (I should message my contacts there too so they can take an inventory of every midblood there as of tonight.)  
RT: (She isn’t getting out of this by skipping town.)  
GS: ‘‘please,,  
RT: (Shush dearoast. This will all be better soon.)  
GS: ‘‘no i mean,,  
RT: (I’m almost there. What street are you on?)  
GS: ‘‘odysal please,,  
RT: (Were you lying when you mentioned being in an alley?)  
GS: ‘‘no,,  
GS: ‘‘but,,  
RT: (There’s only a few streets with alleys. Oil be there shortly.)  
GS: ‘‘can you listen,,  
RT: (I will once I get there.)  
RT: (See you soon.)  
GS: ‘‘odysal,,

reenactingTrivet [RT] ceased trolling gracelessSpeculation [GS]

GS: ‘‘please,,


	5. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck OC time! A troll gets two unexpected visitors...
> 
> [Elmyra's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204783.elmyra-leidei)   
>  [Odysal's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204811.odysal-lasone)   
>  [Invvio's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204813.invvio-verall)

The doorbell rings. In the foyer, ceiling panels open to reveal crackling coils, ready to electrocute anyone who steps through the door. Elmyra looks up from her current project in the workshop. Velver doesn’t use that door...

Squirrel mom chirps in alarm and hops onto the table, right in the way of the blowtorch. Elmyra curses and pulls it out of the way just in time, then turns it off for good measure. “I could’ve killed you!” she yells. Her lusus spreads her wings and flies out of the room while Elmyra groans “Oh, of course. You rush straight for the trap next.”

Thankfully the foyer’s trap doesn’t activate for something as small as her lusus. She had to make sure it didn’t or her mom would’ve died a hundred times over. So Elmyra ignores her mom trying and failing to activate it in favor of lifting her face shield and checking her phone. The doorbell rings again as she checks her camera app.

Hm, an indigo and a cerulean... That’s unexpected. She’s pretty far from the nearest highblood town.  _ And _ she’s pretty far from the various roboprostheticists in those towns too. Why did they come to her when there were tens of other,  _ closer _ , highbloods willing to restore that cerulean’s missing arm?

She’ll figure that out soon enough. She pushes a button on her pin to change her sign’s color from bright mutant red to average olive, then pushes a button on her phone to deactivate the trap. Her lusus scampers back into the workshop as Elmyra stands up, and together, they make their way to the front door.

“-I  _ told _ you, we’ll discuss this later.” Elmyra catches the back end of whatever conversation they were having, surprising the indigo. At least she assumes she did. While the indigo certainly straightens up, there’s no change in her expression.

The cerulean, however, squeaks and hides behind his companion. “Sorry!”

The indigo sighs and looks Elmyra over, not bothering to hide her distain. Elmyra’s used to it. “You’re the local roboprostheticist, correct?”

“That’s me. What can I do for you?”

“My moirail needs a new arm.”

Shit, they’re moirails? She’s going to have to be careful. Speaking of which, she tosses a lusus treat further into her hive, making her lusus rush back inside to get to it. That should keep her out of the picture long enough not to mess this up. “I can see that.”

The indigo stands there for a long moment before gesturing past Elmyra. “Well? Are we coming in?”

“50 caegars for the examination.”

Any lowblood or even midblood would’ve hemmed and hawed and probably left. Just like she expected, however, the indigo hands her the money without comment. She  _ loves _ dealing with rich clients. Elmyra stuffs the caegars in her pocket and walks inside. Her companions follow suit. The cerulean is even kind enough to close the door behind them.

They get to the workshop and she pushes everything off the center table. The indigo makes a face as Elmyra kicks warped pieces of metal under various other tables lining the walls. “You, cerulean, sit on the table.”

He starts towards one of the side tables, but his moirail steers him to the one Elmyra just cleaned off. “O-Oh! Uh, my name’s Invvio...”

“Alright, Invvio. How’d your arm fall off?”

He bites his lip as he sits down, so the indigo answers for him. “A  _ midblood _ ripped it off,” she says as she tosses her hair. “I’m leaving to find whoever that grill is after we’re done here.”

Ah. That might explain why they came to her instead of going to one of the highblood roboprostheticists. Maybe she’s close enough to the scene that the indigo suspects her? She’s never seen this guy in her life, though, so she’ll be fine as long as he isn’t a bitch. “I hope you find her.”

“I will.”

“Uh-huh. Invvio, take your shirt off.”

His eyes go wide and he hesitates, but eventually follows her order. He even flinches when Elmyra comes close to examine what’s left of his arm. Jeez, he’s certainly not the typical cerulean. And he’s going to get her killed if he keeps flinching like this and generally acting like  _ Elmyra’s _ the one who did this. She can feel the indigo’s suspicious stare.

Focusing on the missing arm, though, this is going to be a challenge. There’s not even a stump left, it’s just shoulder and then nothing. She’s going to have to anchor this thing inside muscles and bones that still need to keep their full range of motion.  _ Plus _ she has to keep it lightweight enough that his back and other shoulder don’t overcompensate for the weight. Ceruleans are strong, but endurance like that is a whole ‘nother ballpark. She’ll have to weigh his other arm, come up with a way the metal arm can weigh the same but still do what it needs to, then figure out how the fuck to anchor it so he can still breathe, bend, and lift right.

“Surely that won’t be a problem for you?” the indigo asks.

_ Fuck _ . She said all that out loud, didn’t she? Elmyra straightens up and carefully nods. “Of course. I’ve done this before, just on a smaller scale,” she lies.

“Great,” the indigo grins. “How much?”

“Depends on what materials I go through and how many times I need to see him. Let me measure and weigh him, then I’ll talk price for making the prototype.”

She doesn’t seem as happy as before, but she doesn’t make a fuss as she leans back against one of the cluttered tables. “Prototype?”

Elmyra can’t help but laugh as she fetches a tape measure and a notepad. “Prototype. You want to make sure the arm  _ works _ before we attach it to him, right? Removing a metal prosthesis requires the best mediculler in town, on the  _ continent _ if you want him to keep his bones.”

Invvio shudders at that and the indigo gets this disgustingly sappy look of pity as she watches him. “A prototype is fine, then.”

“I thought so,” Elmyra mutters as she wraps the tape measure around Invvio’s bicep.

The indigo watches for a moment before speaking up. “I’m Odysal Lasone. Perhaps we should exchange contacts before we leave.”

Oh gog,  _ that _ Odysal Lasone? “Uh, yes. We should,” Elmyra answers.  _ That _ Odysal? The reenactor her favorite anime grubtubers got to star in their Liveaction Universe Stardom video? The one under Hitomi’s archenemy’s mask?  _ Centaurus Fornax the Adulater _ ? Elmyra is working on  _ her _ moirail? On  _ Odysal Lasone’s _ moirail?

If she doesn’t fuck this up, should she ask for an autograph?


	6. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck OC time! A troll responds to his best friend...
> 
> [Elmyra's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204783.elmyra-leidei)   
>  [Velver’s Art](https://toyhou.se/7204798.velver-shisik)

dauntlessCybernetics [DC] began trolling abeyantOrtgies [AO]

DC: o-- How is it going? --o  
AO: [o] fine.  
DC: o-- Doesn’t sovnd fine. --o  
AO: [o] zeggai is a pain in the ass.  
DC: o-- Ew, yov’re still working with him? --o  
AO: [o] unfortunately. caiddo gave me an indefinite time frame.  
DC: o-- What the fvck? Oohh that gvy gets on my nerues! --o  
AO: [o] he is somewhat respectable once you get to know him.  
DC: o-- :/ --o  
AO: [o] not at all like the empress.  
DC: o-- :/ --o  
AO: [o] what?  
DC: o-- Oh, nothing. Jvst sovnds like yov like him more than me. --o  
AO: [o] i do not and you know that.  
DC: o-- :// --o  
AO: [o] quit that.  
DC: o-- Come make me. --o  
AO: [o] is that what this conversation is about, then? you want me to visit?  
DC: o-- Can yov? --o  
AO: [o] not anytime soon, unfortunately. zeggai is preparing for his wriggling day party and apparently it is imperative that i attend.  
DC: o-- I thovght yov said Caiddo wovld let yov come ouer! --o  
AO: [o] he lets me visit you as long as i don’t make a habit of it, and i’m bordering on making a habit. besides, this is zeggais decision. not caiddo’s.  
DC: o-- Highbloods, I swear to fvcking gog! And seadwellers no less! --o  
AO: [o] mhm.  
DC: o-- Don’t “mhm” me! Seadwellers are the worst and I think yov’re coming down with... *flipancy* disease dve to all that exposvre! --o  
AO: [o] oh? none of it is due to exposure to you?  
DC: o-- Nope, I’m the least flippant troll on the planet. --o  
AO: [o] i’ll keep that in mind.  
DC: o-- Yov better. Speaking of which, yov better tell Zeggai yov can’t attend. --o  
AO: [o] you know i can’t do that.  
DC: o-- Then I’ll do it! --o  
AO: [o] not with that color you won’t.  
dauntlessCybernetics [DC] changed their color!  
DC: o-- I’ll do it. --o  
AO: [o] what is with you? you’re not normally this  
DC: o-- This what? --o  
AO: [o] i meant to backspace. i hit enter instead.  
DC: o-- Answer the qvestion, please. --o  
AO: [o] well. you’re not normally this... ardent.  
AO: [o] no, that isn’t quite it.  
AO: [o] you have a certain fervor to you right now. a determination that, while always there, is rarely present in such quantities. you want something, perhaps need something, of great importance to you.  
DC: o-- I do? --o  
AO: [o] is that butler anime on again?  
DC: o-- Vhhgg, no. --o  
AO: [o] then what is it?  
DC: o-- Nothing important. --o  
AO: [o] it must be if you’re willing to talk to a violetblood on my behalf. you’ve never wanted to speak to him before.  
DC: o-- No. --o  
AO: [o] i will take that as agreement.  
DC: o-- :/ --o  
AO: [o] seriously. what’s wrong?  
DC: o-- It’s a little stvpid. Jvst weird things going on. --o  
AO: [o] are your most recent clients bothering you? i still know how to work that gun you gave me.  
DC: o-- Vrg, no, I’m trying to get more money ovt of them. And it isn’t really anything they’re doing. --o  
AO: [o] anything they’re implying?  
DC: o-- I thovght yov weren’t my moirail :/ --o  
AO: [o] i may not be in the relationship business, but i am your best friend. thus your mental health is important to me.  
DC: o-- Yeah. --o  
AO: [o] elmyra?  
DC: o-- The doorbell jvst rang, I think it’s my clients again. Stvpid cervlean broke his brand new arm a few perigrees ago. --o  
AO: [o] okay. get back to me soon.  
DC: o-- I will. --o

dauntlessCybernetics [DC] ceased trolling abeyantOrtgies [AO]

Elmyra sighs as she sets her phone down on the table. “Right. I’m only his best friend.”

She stares at the ceiling for a moment before picking her phone back up to read back over the conversation. Jegus, she wanted a distraction, but that  _ reeked _ of grasping at straws. And it didn’t even work! She still has that  _ stupid _ image of Odysal embracing Invvio and she just wishes she could-

Fuck. Elmyra told herself she’d stop imagining herself with him, but look at her now. She groans and stands up, stuffing her phone into the depths of her pocket. Time for her own personal cure: drowning herself in anime and popcorn.


	7. Worst Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck OC time! A troll tries to apologize to the people he's wronged... From the safety of a group chat, of course. Welcome to the ancestors.
> 
> [Dependolent / Perfidious' Art](https://toyhou.se/7209514.dependolent)   
>  [Solehorn's Art](https://toyhou.se/7209576.solehorn)   
>  [Charigent / Infiltraitor's Art](https://toyhou.se/7209593.charigent)

genuineDecorum [GD] opened a private memo

genuineDecorum [GD] renamed private memo UNNAMED1 to Apologies  
GD: I know that I have made a few mistakes in the past.  
giftedScatterbrain [GS] responded to memo  
GS: ,,HAHAHAHA YOU CANT BE FUCKING SERIOUS’’  
GD: I am, actually. I was in a bad mental state and I performed actions I am not proud of.  
GS: ,,OMGGGG HEY TRAITOR GET A LOAD OF THIS CRAP’’  
soberIdealist [SI] responded to memo  
SI: WHERE’Z your quirk.  
GD: That is the first thing you ask?  
GD: I felt like this conversation was too serious to have it present.  
GS: ,,LOLOLOLOL’’  
GS: ,YOU HAVENT USED IT FOR SWEEPS’  
GS: ,NOT AFTER YOU STARTED PRETENDING TO BE SOMEBODY ELSE’  
GD: I apologized for that.  
GS: ,NAW BITCH FUCK OFF WITH THAT SHIT’  
GS: ,BLAMING THAT SHIT ON A BAD MENTAL STATE SIMPLY’  
GS: ,DOES’  
GS: ,NOT’  
GS: ,CUT IT’  
GS: ,TRY AGAIN BUT BETTER THIS TIME’  
GD: I deeply apologize for what I have done to you, to both of you. Neither of you deserved it.  
GS: ,,HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAA’’  
GS: ,OKAY YOU CAN LEAVE NOW’  
GD: Excuse me?  
SI: IF that’z it, I’LL be going too.  
GD: no!  
GD: i come in here with a heARTFELT apology AND THIS IS THE THanks i get?  
GS: ,JEEZ LOSER WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO YOUR QUIRK’  
GS: ,ITS LIKE YOUR OLD ONE IF YOU FORGOT TO HIT THE CAPS LOCK AGAIN’  
GD: I don’t know what you mean.  
GS: ,LOOOOOOL’  
GD: In all seriousness, I have thought long AND Hard about this and you deserve the utmost apologies from me.  
GD: None of what I did was right.  
GS: ,NO IT WASNT’  
GD: Which is why I am apologizing,  
GS: ,OKAY’  
GD: So.  
GD: My apologies.  
GS: ,COOL’  
GD: ...  
GD: Infiltraitor?  
SI: COOL.  
GD: What is with the cold shoulder?  
SI: I think you can imagine.  
GD: I want you to say it.  
GS: ,YOUR APOLOGY FUCKING SUCKS DUDE’  
GS: ,I MEAN WHERES THE FUN IF YOU ARENT GROVELLING FOR FORGIVENESS’  
GS: ,YOU MADE ME DO IT ‘=:)’  
GD: There’s no fun in that at all.  
SI: I think there iz.  
GD: I must respectfully disAGREE.  
SI: OKAY then.  
SI: WHAT are the componentz to a good apology.  
GD: Apologizing with heartfelt intentions.  
SI: THEY are:  
SI: EXPREZZION of regret.  
SI: EXPLANATION of what went wrong.  
SI: ACKNOWLEDGEMENT of rezponzibility.  
SI: DECLARATION of repentance.  
SI: OFFER of repair.  
SI: REQUEZT for forgivenezz.  
GS: ,YOU LOOKED THAT SHIT UP DIDNT YOU’  
SI: OF course, THAT’Z the only way to get him to lizten.  
GS: ,HAHA YUP’  
SI: NOW Perfidiouz, YOU only have two out of zix.  
SI: KEEPING in mind that implicationz do not count.  
SI: ZO try again.  
GD: I would like to argue that I had three out of six.  
GS: ,NEVER THOUGHT YOU WERE THE TYPE TO HALF-ASS THINGS’  
GD: shut up  
GD: I said “had”, implying that I would try again.  
GS: ,THEN DO IT’  
GD: Fine.  
GD: I regret my past actions. Ie: killing one of you, lying to both of you, and many other reprehensible acts. I should have tried not to kill you, lie to either or you, or anything else. I sincerely regret the actions I had to perform. I offer to make things right in the future, if you would only accept me into your hearts again.  
GD: Will you forgive me?  
GS: ,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH THAT TOOK YOU LIKE AN HOUR TO WRITE AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN INCLUDE THE SHIT YOU DID TO ME’  
GD: Fifteen minutes is not an hour.  
SI: IT waz more like a half hour.  
GD: no it wAS NOT  
GS: ,LOL FUCKING COOL IT’  
GD: You haven't answered my question.  
SI: THE forgivenezz one.  
GD: That one.  
GS: ,HMMMMMM’  
GS: ,HMMMMMMMMMMMM’  
GS: ,HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM’  
GD: Can you stop?  
GS: ,I HAVE REACHED A DECISION’  
GS: ,,WHY THE FUCK WOULD I EVER FORGIVE YOU YOU LYING PIECE OF SHIT’’  
GS: ,,WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT TO THEIR GOGDAMN MOIRAIL AND THEN TURNS AROUND LIKE ITS OKAY’’  
GS: ,,WHO DOES THAT TO EITHER OF THEIR MOIRAILS’’  
GD: you don’t hAVE TO LECTURE ME  
GS: ,,I THINK I DO’’  
GS: ,,HOW ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO GET IT THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS’’  
GD: I am cAPable of listening to bASIC REasoning  
GS: ,,YOU SINGLE HANDEDLY KILLED EVERY ONE OF MY HOPES AND DREAMS’’  
GS: ,,YOU HAVE GIVEN ME MORE SCARS THAN I CAN COUNT’’  
GS: ,,I WASN’T FUCKING LIKE THIS BEFORE YOU’’  
GS: ,,I WAS ACTUALLY MENTALLY STABLE FOR ONCE IN MY GOGDAMN LIFE UNTIL YOU CAME IN’’  
GS: ,,SAD BUT FUCKING STABLE’’  
GD: you cALLED THat stABLE??  
GD: YOU WERE NOTHING WITHOUT ME TO GUIDE YOU  
GD: YOU WOULDVE BEEN CULLED THE SECOND anyone sAW YOU LIKE THat  
GS: ,,MAYBE THAT WOULDVE BEEN PREFERABLE’’  
GS: ,,MAYBE THIS CUSHY AFTERLIFE WITH OUR DESCENDANTS ISNT WORTH ALL THE TORMENT YOU MADE ME LIVE THROUGH’’  
GD: mAYBE IT ISNT MY Fault  
GD: mAYBE ITS YOUR FORMER MOIRails for leADING YOU TO ME IN THE FIRST PLace  
GS: ,,MAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP BLAMING OTHER PEOPLE AND START BLAMING YOURSELF’’  
GD: mAYBE INFILTRaitor never cARED about you in the first plACE  
GS: ,,MAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP PUTTING WORDS INTO OTHER PEOPLES GOGDAMN MOUTHS FOR ONCE IN YOUR PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A LIFE’’  
SI: IT iz a little entertaining watching him flounder.  
GS: ,IT WAS’  
GD: Ganging up on me now huh  
SI: I don’t know if you’ve noticed.  
SI: BUT we’ve been together againzt you for a while.  
GS: ,DONT KNOW IF YOU FUCKING NOTICED’  
GS: ,BUT WERE THE REASON NONE OF THE DESCENDANTS LET YOU WITHIN TWENTY FEET OF THEM’  
GD: i noticed  
GS: ,THEN YOU SHOULDNT BE SURPRISED WHEN WE DECIDE YOU ARENT WORTH OUR TIME’  
GS: ,,SO FUCK OFF’’  
GS: ,,YOU ARENT WELCOME’’  
GD: i cAME WITH AN OFFER OF PEace  
GD: AND YOU TORE IT TO SHREDS  
SI: WHAT elze were we zuppozed to do.  
GS: ,LET YOU WALK ALL OVER US AGAIN’  
SI: LET you hurt us again.  
GS: ,LET YOU LIE TO US AGAIN’  
GD: I GET THE MESSage  
GS: ,YOU SAY THAT YET YOU HAVENT LEFT’  
GD: is there reALLY NO Way to mAKE YOU SEE REason  
SI: HAH  
SI: IT’Z too late for reazon.  
SI: DON’T contact me again.  
soberIdealist [SI] blocked genuineDecorum [GD]  
soberIdealist [SI] left the memo  
GD: wAIT  
GD: IM SORRY  
GS: ,SURE’  
GD: IM SORRY FOR EVERYTHING  
GS: ,AUDYNN’  
GS: ,DO YOURSELF A FAVOR AND DONT TALK TO US AGAIN’  
giftedScatterbrain [GS] blocked genuineDecorum [GD]  
giftedScatterbrain [GS] left the memo  
GS: Raffet  
GS: ARRIGO  
GS: FUCK  
GS: YOU Cant  
GS: you cANT  
GS: YOURE SUPPOSED TO FORGIVE ME


	8. One-Sided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck OC time! Two trolls compete for their unrequited crush… and an author makes a slightly non-canon AU for two days.
> 
> [Odysal's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204811.odysal-lasone)   
>  [Zeggai’s Art](https://toyhou.se/7204787.zeggai-daytok)   
>  [Caiddo’s Art](https://toyhou.se/7204805.caiddo-xexium)   
>  [Velver’s Art](https://toyhou.se/7204798.velver-shisik)

This is it. Caiddo is right there- the  _ heir _ is right there. He just left a conversation with a number of important violetbloods and now’s her chance. She can get him before anyone else does, and if her luck holds...

She can dance with him.

Odysal sucks in a deep breath before putting on her best smile and making her way over to him. She takes a bubbly drink from a passing rustblood butler and holds it up, resting it neatly between her fingers. Her arm is bent at the perfect elegant angle, and her dress is as impeccable as ever. He  _ will _ be her’s.

“Hey, that was mine!”

She holds back a groan and turns to see who said that. Of  _ course _ it’s the very violetblood that’s throwing this party, Zeggai Daytok. She only stands these events because Caiddo is here. “Oh?”

“Oh! Velver was bringing that  _ right _ to me!”

“My apologies. Surely he can bring you another one?”

Zeggai huffs as he comes over to snatch it right out of her hand. “There isn’t enough time.”

“For  _ what? _ ”

“For love,” he smirks, as he struts over to Caiddo. Odysal gasps, affronted, and quickly follows. He isn’t even holding it right!

“I can assure you, you wouldn’t want an  _ indigo _ to have touched your precious drink. Why don’t you find- what’s his name- Velver, and make him bring you another one?”

Zeggai waves her off. “No need! I’m sure you’re clean.”

“I- Of  _ course _ I’m clean!”

He gives her a shit-eating grin. “Then I don’t need a different glass! And you don’t need to go after my  _ darling _ heir~”

Odysal grabs his arm and stops. He’s forced to stop too, and he pouts. “He is  _ not _ your darling.”

“Then he’s not yours either!”

“How do you even know about that?”

“Uh, duh.”

“... is there more?”

“Just duh.”

She groans and reaches for the glass. “He doesn’t deserve an inarticulate troll like you.”

Zeggai tuts and holds his glass just out of arm’s reach. “He doesn’t deserve an  _ indigo _ either. Seadwellers have to stick together!”

Odysal grimaces as she leans over him. “Selfish bastard.”

He sticks his tongue out and leans away. “Stuck-up bitch!”

“Incorrigible wretch.”

“Stupid fucker!”

“I can’t believe you.”

“I can’t believe  _ you _ !”

The rustblood waiter from before passes by them. He carefully plucks the glass from Zeggai’s hand and carries on... delivering it straight to Caiddo.

Their jaws drop.

“Did you  _ see _ that!?” Zeggai shrieks. Odysal swears she can see Velver smirk.

“I did…”

“How dare he!”

She watches as Caiddo turns away from them and disappears into the crowd, Velver following with one hand hovering at the heir’s back. Either he’s guiding him along, or...

Oh.

Oh  _ fuck _ no.

Odysal straightens up, a fire in her eyes. “This isn’t the end.”

Zeggai looks over at her and slowly grins. “What do you have in mind?”

She glares at him, but her gaze softens as an idea crosses her mind. Then she smirks. “Why would I discuss it in public where anyone can hear?”

He laughs and wraps both arms around her’s. “You’re right! Come on, I know a place~”

She grimaces at his touch but lets him lead her along. “Your respiteblock?”

“Where else?”

“ _ Great _ . The other violets must think you’ve seduced me.”

“They won’t after what we have planned, right?~”

“... Yes. You’re right.”


	9. Embarrassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck OC time! Two trolls compete for their unrequited crush… and an author finishes a slightly non-canon AU. 
> 
> [Odysal's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204811.odysal-lasone)   
>  [Zeggai’s Art](https://toyhou.se/7204787.zeggai-daytok)   
>  [Caiddo’s Art](https://toyhou.se/7204805.caiddo-xexium)   
>  [Velver’s Art](https://toyhou.se/7204798.velver-shisik)

Odysal carefully closes the door behind her. Then she turns to see Zeggai already on the stage in the middle of his respiteblock, swooning dramatically with the help of one of its supports.

“I can’t wait!~”

She rolls her eyes and scans his block with barely restrained distaste. How can a highblood be so messy? “You haven’t even heard my plan.”

“ _ Duh! _ ”

“Unless you’re agreeing with me, you  _ need _ to start explaining your ‘duhs’.”   
  
Zeggai huffs and straightens up to lean into the support beam. “Of course I’m not agreeing with you! Indigos are all smart, I don’t even need to hear your plan to know it’s good!”

“Oh? Sounds like you’re agreeing that you haven’t heard my plan.”

“See!? Indigos are all smart with their superior word games! You’ll be  _ fine _ .”

Odysal groans to herself and finally makes her way towards the stage. “I won’t be fine if you don’t listen to my plan. You’re an essential part.”

Zeggai’s gasps as eyes light up. “Essential!?”

“Essential.”

He starts dancing around the stage like an excited barkbeast. “I knew it!”

“Of course you did, you wouldn’t agree to a plan that left you out of it.”

“Hehe, nope!”

She delicately lifts her dress to take the few steps up onto the stage. “Now, did you see the way Velver lead Caiddo away?”

“Urrggh,” Zeggai groans as he finally stops dancing around. “Did he do something weird?”

“Oh, only placed his hand over the heir’s back.”

He gasps and whips around to face her. “Are they having an affair!?  _ Without _ me!?”

... She’s going to ignore that last part. “Perhaps. We need to keep him away from the heir just in case.”

“Oh, that’s easy! I’ll send him off to get snacks.”

“Perfect. While he’s catering to guests, we-”

“Can sneak right up and steal Caiddo’s heart!”

“Don’t interrupt me.”

“My bad~” he says with a smile that absolutely means he’s going to interrupt her again.

“Uh-huh. Now, you’re a very important part of this plan. If it goes right, he will fall for  _ both _ of us, so you can’t mess this up.”

“Yes ma’am!”

What a sweet, summer child. She has no intention of letting Caiddo fall for him too, whether or not he’s going for a different quadrant. “Perfect. You need to be first. Just- be you, I suppose.”

“I’m great at being me~”

“I bet you are.”

“But what about you?”

“Me? I’ll come in after you, I’ll provide... the cooling touch of night to heal the scorching day.”

Zeggai taps his chin in thought. “Hmm... I wouldn’t call myself a scorching day!”

“Oh? Then what would you call your best black flirting?”

“... Scorching~”

“Exactly. Black and red; two romances in balance. We will display it perfectly for him.”

“Nice! But- question!”

“Yes?”

“That’s  _ way _ too simple! I took you all the way up to my respite block for a plan and you just tell me to flirt  _ normally _ with him? Like a peasant!?”

“There are... personal parts of my plan that I decided were best not to share with you. You know, for my half of the flirting.”

“Oh come on!”

“What happened to not needing to hear my plan?” she asks smugly.

His eyes narrow. “You indigos and your...  _ words _ .”

“That stereotype belongs to the ceruleans, dear.”

“Don’t patronize me!! I’m taken! Well- almost. I  _ will _ be with your help~”

“That’s the spirit.”

“But... now it’s  _ my _ turn to come up with a plan. You know us violets, we have to complicate everything~”

Odysal desperately wants to drag a hand down her face. She doesn’t, but just barely. “No, no you don’t. Besides, that stereotype belongs to the-”

“I said don’t patronize me!”

“Yes, whatever. Why does this plan need to be complicated?”

“Because you dragged me up here for no reason! It’s payback.”

“We can do this when there  _ isn’t _ an heir that may leave at any moment.”

Zeggai tuts and waggles his finger. “There’s no need to be impatient! Besides, he has to give a speech soon. Do you  _ really _ want to wait down there when we could be planning up here?”

Yes. Yes she does. “But wouldn’t it be  _ exhilarating _ to interrupt his speech? Why settle for the lesser forms of blackrom when you can go all out?” she asks, desperately hoping he takes the bait.

“Oooh… Tell you what! I’ll come up with my plan and if you hate it, we’ll go down and do that!”

Come on, she needs him to flirt  _ during _ the speech. She timed their trip to his respiteblock perfectly! “We have to return soon or else he’ll begin without us. Can you really plan in such a short time?”

“Is that a challenge!?”

“I mean-”

“I think that’s a challenge! Planning mode:  _ ACTIVATE! _ ”

* * *

Planning mode took them until the end of Caiddo’s speech. Odysal’s eye twitches as she watches Zeggai run off to get Velver to leave. If that violetblood wasn’t so stupid, she’d think he stalled on purpose. He ruined all of her plans just because she gave him the  _ simple _ part. Jegus.

She leans against the doorway and watches as he drapes himself over Velver. The butler seems annoyed at his presence, which she can absolutely relate to. Maybe she should offer to hire him after Caiddo absolutely wrecks Zeggai. It’s the least she can do for a troll who’s had to suffer that sort of presence. Velver rolls his eyes at whatever Zeggai is saying before strolling into a back room for something. Zeggai turns, gives Odysal a wink and a thumbs up, then skips over to the heir.

He places a delicate hand on Caiddo’s arm and smiles sweetly at him. Odysal watches as Caiddo fails to hide his exhaustion, and she smirks when Zeggai doesn’t seem to notice. Maybe he’s dumb enough her plan can succeed anyway.

They talk for a while. The heir almost manages to escape when Zeggai grabs a drink from a nearby table, but the violetblood reels him right back in to whisper in his ear. Caiddo fins twitch and his face twists into a grimace, but he listens anyway. And then glances right at Odysal.

She straightens up, surprised. What the hell did Zeggai just say? Was that look just a coincidence? It  _ had _ to be. She watches with a new fervor as Zeggai attempts to lead Caiddo to the dance floor. The heir keeps finding distractions to keep them away from it, but- shit, Zeggai is persistent, and Caiddo isn’t immediately shaking him off like she thought he would. Velver will be back at any moment and she’ll be left in the dust.

No, she can’t let that happen. She takes a few determined steps forward only for a warm hand to clasp her shoulder. She turns, ready to glare at whoever stopped her, only to gape in surprise.

“I assume you didn’t expect me,” Velver comments.

“I... did not.”

He hums and peers over at the two seadwellers she’s been watching. “Yeah. Zeggai told me to keep an eye on you and make you stay where you were.”

She grip her dress tightly, then smooths it out. This is what she gets for trusting a  _ violetblood _ . “I see. Did he tell you the reason?”

He shrugs and removes his hand. “No. But he also didn’t tell me how long I had to keep you here.”

Odysal raises one delicate brow. “Oh? Why are you on my side now?”

“I’m on no one’s side, I just try not to get too involved in highblood politics.”

She laughs, dry and short. “Says the rusty who made off with the heir earlier tonight.”

Velver watches Caiddo in favor of glancing her way, but she sees his fists clench. “What are you trying to imply?”

Odysal turns to face him properly. “Even lowbloods have brains, I’m surprised you need me to spell it out to you.”

“Do you really rise to every challenge?”

“Aren’t I the one challenging you?”

He smirks, then finally looks at her. “I’m afraid I’m not that confrontational. Why don’t you follow through and spell it out for me?”

Her eyes narrow. “I saw the way you made off with him; you deliberately interrupted Zeggai and I so we couldn’t do the same.”

“I simply delivered him a drink.”

“No fuchsia would fall for someone as low as you.”

Velver doesn’t even open his mouth - Caiddo speaks for him. “As opposed to you?”

Odysal tenses, her eyes wide and her heart beating fast. Then she slowly turns to face him. Zeggai leans against his side, one arm wrapped around Caiddo’s and a wide shit-eating grin on his face. He  _ knew _ . That bastard, he  _ knew _ this would happen. He planned further ahead than she thought possible! “I-”

Zeggai laughs before she can even defend herself. “How pathetic! Us violets can play with words too!”

She bristles. “That is a  _ cerulean _ stereotype and I don’t see how it applies to this situation!”

“Uh, duh!”

“ _ Stop _ saying duh without an explanation!”

Caiddo expertly worms his arm out of Zeggai’s grip. “Anyway, I shall leave you two..  _ lovebirds _ with each other.”

“What!?”

Zeggai laughs. “He  _ obviously _ means that we’re lovebirds for him!”

The heir rolls his eyes. “No I don’t.”

Zeggai blinks, then frowns. “What?”

Odysal groans and finally lets herself run her hands down her face. Fuck her makeup. “I am not black for that- that  _ deplorable _ violetblood, and I am not red for you either!”

“He didn’t mention that...”

Velver’s mouth twitches like he’s holding back a laugh. “And if you aren’t red for Caiddo, why were you upset that I stood  _ near _ him?”

“You had your hand on his back!”

“Oh dear,” Caiddo comments. “Then it looks like I have a lot of lovers.”

Zeggai gasps. “ _ Excuse _ me!?”

Odysal... cannot deal with this anymore. She runs a hand through her hair as she starts walking away, thoroughly exhausted and embarrassed by this whole mess. Zeggai doesn’t help when he apparently notices her departure and starts laughing.

“Look! I did it! I have you all to myself~”

“No you don’t.”

“I do~”

“There is nothing stopping me from punching you in the face.”

Velver chimes in. “Let me know if you need help.”

“Noooo!” Zeggai whines, and that finally makes Odysal stop. She turns to see him pouting at the two men in front of him and she can’t help but wonder if there’s a way she can remain close to her affection...

“Can I join?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one punches Zeggai. He just whines a lot while they fantasize about it as a sort of bonding activity


	10. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck OC Time! A troll gets lost on her way home...
> 
> [Ghasti’s Art](https://toyhou.se/7204730.ghasti-tellid)   
>  [Dekkri's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204763.dekkri-hywell)

deadlockedRespite [DR] began trolling zealousElysium [ZE]

DR: well  
DR: im somewhere  
DR: ): just probably not the somewhere im supposed to be :(  
ZE: -o-o-|> Oh no! <|-o-o-  
DR: ): yeah :(  
DR: this thing is hard  
ZE: -o-o-|> What th;ng? <|-o-o-  
DR: the meeting you thing  
ZE: -o-o-|> Oh. Thought you were talk;ng about someth;ng else! <|-o-o-  
DR: oops  
DR: been away at the ceremony so motherfucking long my heads all gone and fuzzed up  
DR: whack  
ZE: -o-o-|> Are you sure that ;sn’t just whatever they put ;n those p;es? <|-o-o-  
DR: you know  
DR: thats a motherfucking reason right there  
ZE: -o-o-|> I’d sure hope ;t’s a reason! <|-o-o-  
ZE: -o-o-|> But you *better* f;nd your way over here. It’s bad enough that the church d;dn’t let me celebrate w;th you, I’m not go;ng to lose you to the w;lds of th;s c;ty too! <|-o-o-  
DR: :’D im so pale for you :’D  
ZE: -o-o-|> <> <|-o-o-  
DR: <>!!!  
DR: damn though  
DR: for real  
DR: where the fuck am i  
ZE: -o-o-|> Take a p;cture? <|-o-o-  
DR: ): my phones out of charge :(  
ZE: -o-o-|> Then <|-o-o-  
ZE: -o-o-|> What are you typ;ng w;th? <|-o-o-  
DR: O: wait holy shit :O  
DR: okay so  
DR: i might have had too many pies  
ZE: -o-o-|> Sounds l;ke ;t!! <|-o-o-  
DR: im all seeing double and shit  
DR: hard to tell where the motherfucking charge begins  
DR: and ends  
ZE: -o-o-|> Yeaaah you should get back here. Take that p;cture! <|-o-o-  
DR: oh yeah  
DR: uhhhhh  
DR:    
DR: (: :)  
ZE: -o-o-|> That tells me noth;ng. <|-o-o-  
ZE: -o-o-|> Wa;t!! That’s a s;gn ;n the back! <|-o-o-  
DR: hell yeah i knew you could motherfucking do it  
ZE: -o-o-|> You’re l;tterally at my corner!! <|-o-o-  
DR: O: :O  
DR: i was the somewhere i needed to be all along  
ZE: -o-o-|> Yes you were! Now hold st;ll and let me fetch you. <|-o-o-  
ZE: -o-o-|> We have a long wr;ggler’s day celebrat;on ahead of us! <|-o-o-  
DR: (‘: two celebrations :’)  
DR: (‘‘: like you all up and promised :’’)  
ZE: -o-o-|> Of *course*! Noth;ng less for my favor;te mo;ra;l ;n the whole w;de world <> <|-o-o-  
DR: (‘‘‘: <> :’’’)

zealousElysium [ZE] ceased trolling deadlockedRespite [DR]


	11. Collaboration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck OC time! Two partners communicate a crisis...
> 
> [Velver’s Art](https://toyhou.se/7204798.velver-shisik)   
>  [Caiddo’s Art](https://toyhou.se/7204805.caiddo-xexium)

abeyantOrtgies [AO] began trolling tacticalNobility [TN]

AO: [o] sos at l-de2.  
AO: [o] p-43 will go up in flames if we don’t act fast.  
TN: => On my way. Status report?  
AO: [o] someone is approaching t-111 with a weapon. i’m behind a door so i don’t know who.  
AO: [o] i’ll stay behind cover in case an ambush is needed. my gun is ready.  
TN: C- Keep me updated.  
AO: [o] yessir.  
AO: [o] shit.  
TN: => Speak to me.  
AO: [o] it’s t-113. i heard her voice.  
TN: [] Do you trust yourself to stop her?  
AO: [o] i trust my gun.  
TN: -| I do not want you coming to harm. Stay out of T-113’s way if at all possible.  
AO: [o] and if that isn’t possible?  
TN: => I am coming as fast as I can.  
AO: [o] how fast is that? things are getting heated.  
TN: => I am just entering the tower. Thankfully T-D1 was not too far away this time.  
AO: [o] i  
AO: [o] shit  
TN: [] Velver?  
AO: [o] blood’s been spilled.  
TN: ]-> Does Dessie  
TN: -| I mean T-111  
TN: => Does she seem to have it under control?  
AO: [o] i don’t know. i think t-113 jammed the door while she was throwing things.  
TN: => Get in there as soon as you can.  
AO: [o] is it wise to leave for the other exit? it will take me a little while.  
TN: => Go now!  
AO: [o] yessir!  
AO: [o] from the last of what i heard, t-111 wasn't faring well.  
AO: [o] caiddo?  
TN: [] Is it wise to make an exception?  
AO: [o] to the no killing rule? it would make you a hypocrite, not that i care.  
TN: [= Then one will be made if that damned oliveblood doesn’t listen to me when I get in that room. She will respect my orders or pay the price.  
AO: [o] yessir.

tacticalNobility [TN] ceased trolling abeyantOrtgies [AO]

AO: [o] hot damn.


	12. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck OC time! Blackrom is close enough to competition, right?
> 
> [Tetack's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204774.tetack-whyoul)   
>  [Somnix's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204818.somnix-avyurn)

gelisolDeicide [GD] began trolling adumbratedYore [AY]

GD: somnix!! you left your dumb book over here!  
AY: i HavE not left it there  
AY: you know i donT just leave things laying arOund  
AY: im nOt that KInd of Troll  
GD: well you left it this time!  
AY: DIDN’T i just tell you tHat i dont lEave my shit laying around?  
GD: yeAh yeAh whAtever.  
GD: its right here on the tAble in the middle of my respiteblock!  
AY: teLl me  
AY: truthfullY  
AY: when was the last tIme i weNt into your fuckinG Block  
GD: recently!!!  
AY: no  
GD: yes!  
AY: I can Tell when youre lying  
GD: how dAre you Accuse me!?  
AY: i dare  
AY: bitCH.  
GD: >:O  
GD: well okAy fine you got me. i pilfered it lAst time you kicked me out of the cAverns.  
GD: but in my defense!!!!  
GD: i expected you to notice right then.  
AY: WEll then  
AY: i KNEW IT.  
GD: yes!!!!  
GD: so AnywAy come over here And get it!  
AY: you knoW what  
AY: assumE i donT want to get it  
AY: wHat wOUld happen to that Gogdamn precious plan of yours  
GD: you’ll come over AnywAy!  
GD: i sweAr you love this book more thAn me sometimes.  
AY: How sweeT  
GD: yeAh, for you And the book >:/  
AY: heh  
AY: WEll  
AY: i aCtually shOULD come over  
GD: yes you should!! we’ll hAve so much fun!  
AY: Fun  
GD: fun!  
AY: that word  
AY: you arE conspiring for blackrom arEnt you  
GD: >:)  
AY: maybe i shouLdnT come after all  
GD: whAt!? you CaNNOT be Actively Avoiding it!  
AY: wHat happEns if i am  
GD: wAit.  
GD: you fucking teAse!  
AY: gog what DId i do thiS Time  
GD: you know whAt you’re doing!  
AY: i Actually doNt  
GD: you DO wAnt to come, but you wAnt me to mAke you come >:)  
AY: what Could givE you that impression.  
GD: it’s obvious!  
GD: you love thAt book yet you refuse to come get it!?  
GD: sounds like you just don’t wAnt to look like A beggAr!  
AY: i  
AY: well  
GD: hAhAhAhA!  
AY: wHy dont you go ahEad and shut up  
GD: why don’t you go AheAd And shut me up yourself!  
GD: with your lips >:)  
AY: maybe i fucking WILL  
GD: thAts more like it!  
GD: no more skulking Around in the cAverns!  
AY: PerhAps mY next Shift can be dOne by sOmeoNE else  
GD: it AlwAys cAn. whAt do you even need to do? wAtch a couple eggs?  
GD: i’m much more exciting!  
AY: hmmm  
AY: NO i dont need to tell them where im going  
GD: oooooh????  
AY: i have a feeling  
AY: that yoU wont settle for simple flirtinG  
GD: WaIT YOU’RE aCTUALLY GOING FOR THE KISS????????????????  
GD: i meAn.  
GD: >:)  
AY: well  
AY: youll just Have to wait and see.

adumbratedYore [AY] ceased trolling gelisolDeicide [GD]

GD: YEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE-TOOK-IT-DIDN'T-HE?  
> LYING-BITCH.  
> WE-KNEW-IT.  
> WE-THOUGHT-WE-COULD-FEEL-THE-DISTANCE.  
> HE-WILL-PAY-SOON-ENOUGH.


	13. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck OC Time! A troll sends messages to his moirail...
> 
> cw: death/suicide implication
> 
> [Invvio's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204813.invvio-verall)

gracelessSpeculation [GS] began trolling reenactingTrivet [RT]

GS: ‘uhh,  
GS: ‘hi,  
GS: ‘its been a while,  
GS: ‘and i know youre busy,  
GS: ‘but,  
GS: ‘i dont know,  
GS: ‘‘i should probably leave you alone,,  
GS: ‘‘again,,  
GS: ‘‘but,,  
GS: ‘i miss you,  
GS: ‘i,  
GS: ‘i wish i knew if you missed me too,  
GS: ‘but i think,  
GS: ‘i think i know the answer to that,  
GS: ‘if you missed me you wouldve responded by now,  
GS: ‘not,  
GS: ‘not just to this,  
GS: ‘but to all my other messages,  
GS: ‘‘i think this is the seventh chat ive started,,  
GS: ‘‘where you havent responded,,  
GS: ‘and i know caiddo is important to you,  
GS: ‘and,  
GS: ‘‘and i know its nice to be with someone you love,,  
GS: ‘but,  
GS: ‘i dont know,  
GS: ‘i guess i thought you loved me too,  
GS: ‘but i cant,  
GS: ‘i cant blame you i guess,  
GS: ‘i make myself tired,  
GS: ‘how tired do i make you,  
GS: ‘‘how tired did you get,,  
GS: ‘‘probably very,,  
GS: ‘‘im sorry,,  
GS: ‘you couldve told me,  
GS: ‘i wouldve listened,  
GS: ‘even if it hurt,  
GS: ‘you know me,  
GS: ‘always getting hurt  
GS: ‘always bouncing back,  
GS: ‘‘except for now,,  
GS: ‘but,  
GS: ‘im sorry,  
GS: ‘now i think,  
GS: ‘i think im just guilt tripping you,  
GS: ‘you dont deserve that,  
GS: ‘you dont deserve me,  
GS: ‘you deserve to be happy,  
GS: ‘‘with caiddo,,  
GS: ‘and im,  
GS: ‘‘im happy for you,,  
GS: ‘i am,  
GS: ‘its taken a while,  
GS: ‘but,  
GS: ‘im happy for you now,  
GS: ‘and,  
GS: ‘i dont know,  
GS: ‘i keep coming to you,  
GS: ‘and expecting something,  
GS: ‘well,  
GS: ‘expecting some words,  
GS: ‘more specifically,  
GS: ‘a hello,  
GS: ‘anything,  
GS: ‘‘but i understand,,  
GS: ‘its okay,  
GS: ‘nothing is okay,  
GS: ‘i mean,  
GS: ‘getting nothing is okay,  
GS: ‘i didnt mean to say that,  
GS: ‘nothing is okay as in,  
GS: ‘im not fine,  
GS: ‘because i am,  
GS: ‘im fine,  
GS: ‘im okay,  
GS: ‘and there are okay things,  
GS: ‘like,  
GS: ‘like,  
GS: ‘‘i dont know,,  
GS: ‘things,  
GS: ‘your smile,  
GS: ‘‘when you look at caiddo,,  
GS: ‘gog,  
GS: ‘i thought i could make you smile like that,  
GS: ‘one day,  
GS: ‘i dont,  
GS: ‘i dont think that day will come anymore,  
GS: ‘and thats okay,  
GS: ‘‘it doesnt need to,,  
GS: ‘‘youre happy and im happy,,  
GS: ‘‘about that,,  
GS: ‘‘i am,,  
GS: ‘but,  
GS: ‘now im rambling,  
GS: ‘i,  
GS: ‘i came here to tell you something,  
GS: ‘if you even look at these chats,  
GS: ‘im sorry it took so long for me to get to the point,  
GS: ‘youre probably gone by now if,  
GS: ‘if you were reading,  
GS: ‘‘im sorry,,  
GS: ‘i just,  
GS: ‘i came here to say,  
GS: ‘its okay,  
GS: ‘if,  
GS: ‘if you were worried about me,  
GS: ‘its okay that you dont respond to me,  
GS: ‘‘its okay if you dont look at me,,  
GS: ‘‘its okay,,  
GS: ‘‘because,,  
GS: ‘im going to make myself better,  
GS: ‘and,  
GS: ‘not as tiring,  
GS: ‘and i wont bother you too much,  
GS: ‘because ill get cool powers,  
GS: ‘and then i wont need you anymore,  
GS: ‘and i wont be sad anymore,  
GS: ‘when i see seven chats,  
GS: ‘of just me rambling at you,  
GS: ‘and,  
GS: ‘i dont know,  
GS: ‘i hope maybe youll notice me then,  
GS: ‘‘you wont,,  
GS: ‘but it would be nice,  
GS: ‘if i came up to you,  
GS: ‘with a cool new outfit,  
GS: ‘‘and you looked at me,,  
GS: ‘‘even if just,,  
GS: ‘‘to wonder what the fuck i was wearing,,  
GS: ‘that,  
GS: ‘that would be nice,  
GS: ‘‘i just,,  
GS: ‘‘i have to get over this fear,,  
GS: ‘i know im scared of everything but,  
GS: ‘im going to have to die,  
GS: ‘to get new powers,  
GS: ‘i guess you know this,  
GS: ‘because you died too,  
GS: ‘but,  
GS: ‘there wont be monsters to help,  
GS: ‘theyre not around my quest bed,  
GS: ‘for some reason,  
GS: ‘and i thought,  
GS: ‘‘i thought,,  
GS: ‘‘before all this happened,,  
GS: ‘‘that you would be there to help me,,  
GS: ‘but,  
GS: ‘thats,  
GS: ‘thats okay,  
GS: ‘i have one of your skewers,  
GS: ‘‘and,,  
GS: ‘‘itll be like youre there with me,,  
GS: ‘‘kinda,,  
GS: ‘‘but i dont know why im still so afraid,,  
GS: ‘is,  
GS: ‘is this what it felt like,  
GS: ‘‘to deal with me all the time,,  
GS: ‘im so sorry,  
GS: ‘i,  
GS: ‘im rambling,  
GS: ‘so bad,  
GS: ‘you usually cut me off,  
GS: ‘but,  
GS: ‘‘yeah,,  
GS: ‘i,  
GS: ‘i guess,  
GS: ‘ill go get that new outfit,  
GS: ‘huh,  
GS: ‘‘ill be brave for you,,  
GS: ‘and then,  
GS: ‘things will be okay,  
GS: ‘and ill be content,  
GS: ‘if not happy,  
GS: ‘‘i promise,,  
GS: ‘i promise,  
GS: ‘pale for you,  
GS: ‘‘if that still means something,,

gracelessSpeculation [GS] ceased trolling reenactingTrivet [RT]


	14. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck OC Time! A troll finds himself in his moirail's mind... and an author finds that she wrote more description than conversation.
> 
> [Invvio's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204813.invvio-verall)   
>  [Odysal's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204811.odysal-lasone)

Walls bleed into the floors. Smeared paintings drip past their frames. Melting candles cover the floor in wax - clear enough to see the wood underneath but opaque enough that the details are covered up. Massive chandeliers illuminate the ceilings, but the light is so bright that Invvio can’t bear to look up.

He can’t bear to look anywhere, really. Everything is familiar but distorted. Like a living nightmare he can’t escape from. But- no. He turns to look behind him. No matter how far he walks, the front door is always a few paces behind him. It’s honestly fucking terrifying, but it’s an out. He can escape right now if he wants to.  _ If _ he wants to.

The thing is, he came here for a reason. He needs to be brave. He sucks in a deep breath and continues on through the halls. They’re both familiar and not at the same time. When he focuses on where he’s going, he can’t find anything. He walks through familiar yet strange halls without any exits. When he stops focusing, however, he finds doors and other rooms again. His feet carry on like he’s known this place for sweeps.

Which he has. He’s visited Odysal’s hive for- fuck, he doesn’t know how long. Over half his life at least. She’s been his moirail for longer. And now he’s here, barely able to find his way through her own mind. He thought he knew her, but her mind isn’t likely anything he expected. It’s familiar yet- yet bleeding, for lack of a better word. Like someone stuck a knife in her own mind and now everything’s draining out.

Maybe the knife is her’s.

The surroundings change. Slowly, step by step, the paintings return to normality. Only instead of anything he recognizes, they’re all of Caiddo. The wax retreats back into the candles, flames burning bright fuchsia. The walls stop bleeding into the floor and he can finally make out the wallpaper - a thousand, decorative hearts. The wood deepens to a dark indigo while the chandeliers shrink back down to normal size, revealing a bright burning pink ceiling.

This terrifies Invvio even more. He’s getting close to her. And while his fear builds with each step, it’s no longer trying to get him to leave. No, now he  _ needs _ to find her. This isn’t right. It’s like she completely redefined herself around Caiddo. This is more than simple infatuation. It’s  _ far _ more. She bled herself out only to stuff herself with- with-

Invvio can’t think right. He sees blue and pink and he thinks cotton candy, and… maybe that’s an apt metaphor? Stuffing oneself with cotton candy rather than, well, literally anything better? He doesn’t like imagining the cotton candy rotting inside her, but maybe that’s exactly what’s going to happen. At least- if he doesn’t get there in time. He’s attempting to play the hero again and he knows it, knows he should discard that idea, but he holds it tight anyway. He can save her. He will save her. 

Then he finally enters the room at the end of everything. It’s fuchsia -  _ everything  _ is either fuchsia or gold - and there’s Odysal. Even she’s covered in fuchsia silks, delicate gold jewelry hanging off her horns and limbs and everything. She doesn’t notice Invvio come in. She’s too busy preparing a feast for the giant gold statue of Caiddo in the middle of the room. The table in front of him is already covered in food but she adds another dish anyway, pushing a plate of carrots off to make room for it. It joins the pile around Caiddo’s feet.

Invvio watches her, eyes wide with shock and fear, as she moves back to a stove. There’s multiple now. He recognizes this as Odysal’s respiteblock, but half the room is cut off by the statue and the kitchen now covers every available wall. She stirs a pot of gravy and delicately glides over to the counter where she’s already started preparing a cluckbeast. She lifts a steak knife and, for some gog forsaken reason, that’s when Invvio finally gets the impulse to move.

He takes a step forward and she tenses, bringing the knife down on the bird. It bleeds indigo as she looks up, snarling. “Get  _ out _ .”

He squeaks and stumbles back. “I-I-” he starts, only to straighten up even as fear tells him to run. “I came here to save you!”

Odysal laughs. “I don’t need saving!”

“Y-Yes you do! This- this isn’t you!”

“I don’t know what you mean,” she says as she moves out from behind the counter. Invvio shrinks back, but she ends up walking towards Caiddo’s statue. “This  _ is _ me. This was always me.”

“I r- _ refuse _ to believe that...”

She side-eyes him as she delicately strokes the statue. “You want to take this from me? My one joy in life?”

“You like other things! Like- cooking!”

“For him.”

“You like reenacting!”

“His legacy.”

“You... you like me.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Do I know you?”

He stops breathing. “What?”

She hums and pulls away from the statue, though her hand lingers for a moment. “I said: do I know you?”

Invvio- he still can’t breathe. What?  _ What? _ She does! She’s his moirail! She’s been his moirail for  _ sweeps _ ! She’s- she- she can’t- “You  _ do _ know me!”

Odysal simply laughs.

“I’m- your moirail!”

She laughs harder. “My what!?”

He wants to say more, he  _ has _ to say more, but he still can’t breathe. He stumbles backwards, clutching his chest as he reels from her question. She- no, this isn’t right-

“I would remember someone as  _ pathetic _ as you.”

He looks up at the statue, at someone who’s his complete opposite. Competent and smart and powerful. Fuchsia jewels glitter dangerously in Caiddo’s eyes. Invvio still can’t breathe.

Odysal watches him for a moment before rolling her eyes and striding towards him. He moves back, eyes still locked with Caiddo’s. “Why don’t you do me a favor,” she snarls as she readies her hands, “and get  _ out _ .”

She pushes him. His back hits the front door, that damned door, and he falls through it. The last thing he sees is those triumphant fuchsia jewels, and it all clicks together. Prince of Breath. It makes sense, thematically, that he panicked so hard he couldn’t breathe.

[o] thematically.

That word lands him in another mind, flat on his black and staring at the storm clouds above him. Rain starts to fall just in time to hide his tears but he rolls over for good measure. Maybe- maybe if he just gave up, this wouldn’t hurt so bad.

Maybe he should just give up.


	15. Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck OC Time! Boy does losing a kismesis hurt...
> 
> cw: death. It isn't witnessed, but the body is handled
> 
> [Somnix's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204818.somnix-avyurn)   
>  [Tetack's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204774.tetack-whyoul)

He... he’s dead. He’s dead. You killed him,  _ you _ did, with your bare hands. And now he’s on the ground, still and lifeless but  _ bleeding teal all over you- _

FINALLY.

You hear it in the back of your mind. The same compulsion that led you to the grimoire. The same compulsion that drove your quirk. The same compulsion that made you do this, only given words.

NOW STAND UP.

You- you don’t want to stand up. You can finally fucking hear this thing, you finally know what it’s capable of, why the hell would you listen to it? It killed your kismesis, why would you  _ ever _ listen to it? Though... you do need to stand up. You have to do  _ something _ for him. So you stand up on your own terms. You gather your loved one in your arms, your heart breaking at the way his head lolls, and you stand  _ with _ him.

THAT’S NOT WHAT WE MEANT. DROP IT.

You’re compelled to do so. You don’t. Instead you look into the middle distance, imagine you’re staring right at the thing in your head, and snarl “ _ no _ .” You get the image of a disobedient barkbeast refusing to drop the poison in its mouth, stubborn against its own good. So  _ that’s _ how they see you. You raise your chin and start walking.

IS THIS REALLY THE HILL YOU WILL DIE ON?

You should’ve died on the first hill, so yes. Yes it is. You can feel intent in the thing inside your head, deep and massive and hungry. You know it will make you kill again. You can’t let it.

YOU CAN’T STOP US.

You’re already stopping it. The compulsion to drop Tetack still hasn’t left you, and the compulsion to stop moving is growing stronger. But you haven’t given in yet. You won’t give in again, not now that you can hear it.

THIS IS TEMPORARY, LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE IN YOUR SESSION.

No. You can hear it now, that means something. Maybe you can find the edges of this thing, maybe you can pry it out of you. Maybe you can finally crush it beneath your heel and- and apologize for everything. The thing in your mind laughs, dischordnant and sharp, and you cringe.

YOU REALLY THINK HE’LL FORGIVE YOU!?

No. You’re certain he won’t. But it would be nice to be able to apologise. To watch him rise, achieve godhood, and then gently hold your head in his hands while he tears your heart to shreds. You’d deserve it. You did the same to him.

...

The thing doesn’t speak. As much as you want to welcome it, it catches you off guard. You have a feeling this thing never shuts up. What did you do to make it-

DROP IT.

You drop to your knees instead of dropping Tetack, and you gasp at how much effort it took to do  _ that _ . The thing in your mind  _ presses _ and your grip loosens.

WE’RE DONE PLAYING GAMES.

You glance up even as you shake from the effort of keeping your kismesis close. His quest bed is just above those clouds, high up among the ladders. You just need to reach it.

NOW, SOMNIX: LISTEN TO ME.

No, no no no no no. You will not listen. You cannot listen. You need to climb. You will climb.

D̸̮̿Ṙ̵͔O̷͖͝P̵̭͝ ̷͖I̵͘ͅT̶̬͂.̴͊ͅ

You-

You climb. Some part of you finds a ladder in your mind and, suddenly, pulls itself out of the thing. You stand up at the same time, grip firm on your former kismesis even as your body shakes. You can hear it somewhere in there. You can hear it screaming as it tries to climb the ladder too, to follow you out. 

You need to be quick. You hoist Tetack over one shoulder, biting your lip as the motion covers you in more teal, and take hold of a  _ real _ ladder. That thing will come back, but adrenaline makes you a fast climber.


	16. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck OC Time! In the past, a troll tries to figure out a secret message...
> 
> [Tetack's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204774.tetack-whyoul)   
>  [Somnix's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204818.somnix-avyurn)

Tetack exits his latest conversation with Somnix, brows furrowed. He’d be grinning any other time, but he’s been focused on something else lately. His kismesis isn’t- well, isn’t quite the same. The conversations haven’t changed, but Somnix’s  _ quirk _ has. It worries Tetack. He has this gut feeling that something is going on and he needs to figure out what!

And he’ll start with the paper by his husktop. Somnix has been capitalizing random letters and his punctuation has become infrequent at best, so maybe! Maybe he’s sending a secret message to Tetack! It would make sense. He’s constantly talking about how his cloistermates never give him any space, so maybe he’s trying to tell Tetack about something while they look over his shoulder! Maybe they’re holding him captive??

Anyway, yes, the paper! Tetack bites the cap of his pen and pulls it off. He has their latest conversation right here in front of him, let’s see what Somnix is trying to tell him. Starting with... up until the first piece of punctuation!

HVA KB CGM LZYHLW SFDKGY UME?

That. That makes absolutely no sense. What about up until the next period?

QZI MUBA LZPFG PF RG ZZDG.

It’s just random letters.

OR AADW BGCRV CFZK CIBYL MD.

Is this...

VG DVPD FPJGY HRVWCGVHAH MK.

Is this just a joke?

LBF OR AADW RKL OC GMC VCUQW.

Tetack stops. There’s more he could translate, but... Urrgh!! He groans and leans back in his seat. That bastard! Of  _ course _ nothing’s wrong with Somnix, it’s all just an elaborate way to pull his leg! He kicks his table in frustration, then yelps as the force pushes his seat backwards. It crashes onto the floor and he lays there, scowling at the ceiling of his cave. Oh  _ gogdamnit! _

He lays there for a full minute, wallowing in his stupidity before he finally pushes himself up to his feet. Fuck the chair! It can stay on the ground for all he cares! And- fuck the husktop too! He goes to kick the desk again only to stop mid swing. Actually... why kick the desk when he can kick Somnix’s stupid, time-wasting butt? Yes, that’s a perfect plan. He grabs his shovel and grins as he stomps down a nearby tunnel. Somnix will never see him coming.

Tetack’s husktop, now forgotten, stands open behind him. One last message remains encoded in Somnix’s words. This time, however, no cipher is needed. The thing knew exactly how long to carry on - knew exactly when Tetack would stop attempting to make sense of it. And it knows Tetack won’t attempt to record it again.

SO WHY NOT GIVE IN ALREADY?, it asks the troll on the other side of the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cipher translation:
> 
> WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ANSWER HIM?  
> YOU KNOW THERE IS NO HOPE.  
> HE WILL NEVER KNOW ABOUT US.  
> HE WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND US.  
> AND HE WILL DIE BY OUR HANDS.  
> SO WHY NOT GIVE IN ALREADY?


	17. Free Space!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super OC Time! Walton may not have to do statistics, but I needed to make someone as brain dead as I am right now. I wrote this in like two minutes just to give myself a reprieve
> 
> [Damian](https://toyhou.se/7196888.damian)   
>  [Walton](https://toyhou.se/7196947.walton)

Walton shuffles out of his room with a haunted look on his face. He carries on down the hall, dead eyes not even glancing Damian’s way. He doesn’t see the frown on his house-mate’s face. He only looks up to grab a mug, peer inside, and down the coffee inside with one gulp. 

“Uh, dude? You okay?”

Walton sets the cup down.

“That’s been sitting out there for a  _ good _ twenty-four hours.”

He finally turns towards Damian, though he doesn’t see him. His eyes refuse to focus. “Runaways still have to do finals.”

“ _ Oh my god _ .”


	18. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck OC Time! Two trolls talk after everything is done...
> 
> [Dessie's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204749.dessie-seifet)   
>  [Caiddo’s Art](https://toyhou.se/7204805.caiddo-xexium)

geneticAssayer [GA] began trolling tacticalNobility [TN]

GA: Hi!! Eye just woke up!!  
TN: => Hello. I was just about to slip into my recuperacoon.  
GA: Oh man eye forgot about time zones......  
GA: Eye should’’ve woken up earlier for you!!  
TN: -| No need, your rest is important.  
TN: => How is oversight going?  
GA: Boring as fuck!!  
GA: They know what two do a little TWO well in my opinion..  
GA: Give the best geneticist in the world a chance to do something,, you know??  
GA: But it’’s......  
GA: It’’s nice..  
GA: Being relied on is such hard work,, eye don’t know how you did it for so long..  
TN: => I am still doing it, mind you.  
GA: Eye don’’t count and eye never have!!  
TN: -| I know, I wasn’t talking about you.  
GA: Oh..  
GA: Well that’’s a different type of being relied on..  
GA: That’’s the friendly shoulder two lean on sort of thing,, and our friends have been getting better about going to their moirails instead of you..  
GA: Eye was talking about back in the game.. And back on Alternia..  
GA: Or New Alternia?? Eye still don’’t know what to call it..  
TN: [] Ah.  
TN: C- To be honest, I myself do not know how I did it for so long.  
GA: My opinion?? You didn’’t think you had any other choice..  
TN: => It is far too late to talk about these topics.  
GA: Yes sir :::::P  
TN: [] Aw.  
GA: Shut up!! You sound like my ancestor!!  
TN: ]-> I cannot help it, your faces are cute.  
GA: YOUR faces are cute..  
TN: -| I do not make faces.  
GA: Yes you do!!  
GA: Eye know you picked [= as one of your symbols ’’cause it looks like a smile!!  
GA: You can’’t hide anything from me!!  
TN: [= I suppose I cannot, huh?  
GA: Aww!!  
TN: -| Oh shut up.  
GA: :::::(  
TN: C- Okay okay, I am sorry.  
GA:   
TN: => Now?  
GA: When else??  
TN: => Of course.  
TN: [= My faces are adorable and so am I.  
GA: !!!!!!!!!!  
GA: Hell yeah!!  
TN: => Yeah, yeah.  
GA: Aaauuugghh you make me the happiest troll on the planet!!  
GA: This heart right here......  
GA: It is SO full of love......  
TN: [= What a coincidence, mine is too.  
GA: Eye can’’t wait to get back there and give you the biggest hug..  
GA: Eye’’ve been hug deficient for a whole night now :::::(  
TN: => Oh no! We cannot have that!  
GA: Eye know right??  
TN: => Elmyra is there too, right? Surely she would be happy to give you a ride back.  
GA: Yeah but eye’’d have to bribe her..  
GA: She’’s VERY focused on her overseer role right now!!  
GA: The carapacians on her side of the project made some breakthroughs she never saw coming and she’’s hovering over them like a brooding cluckbeast..  
TN: ]-> You know I am happy to assist with bribes.  
GA: I know!! You love bribes to an alarming degree!!  
TN: [= What can I say? They were one of the enjoyable parts of being an heir.  
GA: Yes, yes, the thrill and all that..  
GA: But eye can’’t disturb Elmyra even with a good bribe!! This is important to her!!  
TN: ]-> Damn. I suppose I will have to make the trip to you instead.  
GA: >:::::O  
TN: => Zeggai has been desperately missing Elmyra anyway. Why not arrange a flight for both of us?  
GA: :::::O !!  
GA: Eye mean...... I can’’t argue with that......  
TN: => I know, which is why I mentioned him. You have a horrible penchant to refuse extravagant gestures made solely for you.  
GA: Guhhh don’’t call me out!!  
GA: Eye would love to have you over here..  
GA: And eye bet Elmyra would be thrilled to see Zeggai two..  
GA: But are you sure you can last the flight with him??  
TN: [= There is a very real possibility that I will perish along the way. But do not worry, I am sure Ghasti will sneak on board before our departure and keep such a thing from happening.  
GA: Hehe!! But with her comes Dekkri,, and you know how she and Zeggai get!!  
TN: [= Then I may perish after all. Be sure to give my body a decent burial.  
GA: Only after a good smooching to make sure you can’’t be revived!!  
TN: [] Hmm.  
TN: [= I may play dead if I do not perish on the way.  
GA: OR!!  
GA: You could just ask me for a kiss when you land..  
TN: -| Yes but that is the easy way out.  
GA: No,, it’’s the smart way out!!  
GA: You save a whole bunch of time AND get to see my happy grin when you actually tell me what you want!!  
TN: -| I will consider it.  
GA: You will do it!!  
TN: [] Hmm.  
GA: Hmmmmmmmmmm..  
TN: [= What an excellent argument. You have convinced me.  
GA: :::::D  
TN: => If I start making plans now, I may just arrive in twenty four hours.  
GA: If you contact Zeggai now,, he’’ll book you a plane that will get you here in twelve!!  
TN: => That is an excellent idea.  
GA: Eye am full of them!!  
TN: => You certainly are. I believe it is time to call him, then.  
GA: Eww, calling..  
TN: [] You get used to it.  
GA: Eye don’’t want to..  
TN: [] And that is why I text you, dear <3  
GA: <3 !!!!!!!!!!  
GA: Now go call that weirdo!!  
TN: [= Yes ma’am.

tacticalNobility [TN] ceased trolling geneticAssayer [GA]


	19. Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super OC Time! The villains are put into a game... and the author dreams of a world where she does these prompts on time. The author also dreams of maybe expanding this one-shot. It's far too short to satisfy her.
> 
> cw: death talk
> 
> [Damian](https://toyhou.se/7196888.damian)   
>  [Walton](https://toyhou.se/7196947.walton)   
>  [D.Z.Y.](https://toyhou.se/7196946.d-z-y-)   
> 

Damian sits up on his quest bed with a groan. “Did you  _ really _ have to do that?”

“Yes,” Walton answers from behind him, “yes I did.”

“You couldn’t have been just a  _ bit _ gentler?”

Walton walks around to Damian’s point of view, using a towel to wipe the excess blood off of one of the mechanical arms coming from his back. “It’s payback. You know, for eating me.”

“I took you to your bed!”

“You still ate me.”

“Not all of you!”

D.Z.Y. chimes in from the sideline. “A pretty good portion of him.”

“Are you double teaming me??”

“I mean. Sure.”

Damian makes a show of gasping and placing a hand over his heart. “How dare you! Save that for the bedroom!”

“Does this bed count as a bedroom?” D.Z.Y. asks as he leans against one of the bed’s posts. He still doesn’t have those funny little page “shorts” on, which bums Damian out. He was at least hoping to wake up to a nice butt… Stupid jeans. Stupid  _ matchy _ jeans, actually. Last time he commented on the pants, D.Z.Y. got ones that matched his mind colors. Which is still annoying.

“If you’re done staring at his crotch,” Walton cuts in, “we need to get out of here.”

Damian blinks. “We do?”

“Your ascension was too bright, Edith must have seen it from planets away.”

He opens his mouth, then hesitates. No... No, this isn’t something to argue about. Instead he gets up, ignoring Walton’s frown. “Then let’s go.”

D.Z.Y. grabs his arm to guide him away. “We’re not letting you get sacrificed, dude.” Then the soundwave in place of the cyborg’s mouth twists into something like a grin. “Well not again.”

Walton huffs and quickly catches up with them. “I did  _ not _ sacrifice him!”

“Then what else would you call throwing him on a stone slab and emptying him of his most important organ?”

Damian gasps happily. “You took my heart?”

“No idiot,” Walton corrects, “I took out the base of your brain, rendering you near instantly dead. Or at least unable to tell that you were alive for the seconds you  _ were _ alive.”

“... Does that count as an organ?”

“Part of an organ is still an organ.”

“It shouldn’t be.”

“Well it is.”

“No it isn’t.”

“Damian.”

“You’re not even a life player!”

“You’re not one either!”

“Blood is closer than doom!”

“Doom is closely tied to it!”

“But blood is in the body!!”

“You- Ugh!”


	20. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck OC Time! A misunderstanding leads to at least three hurt trolls... One hurt more physically than the others.
> 
> cw: talking about someone's death
> 
> [Velver’s Art](https://toyhou.se/7204798.velver-shisik)   
>  [Caiddo’s Art](https://toyhou.se/7204805.caiddo-xexium)

Velver enters the newly established base of operations. It’s a tower on Caiddo’s land, just one of many. It has virtually no advantages - every tower varies in height, but not enough to warrant picking one over the rest. It has many rooms, but not more than the average tower. It’s relatively free of consorts, but so are many others. The only advantage this one has is that it’s on the opposite side of the planet from Caiddo’s hive.

Which is fine, but it means that Velver got a lot of thinking done while he made his way over. He doesn’t regret killing Zeggai, he just... thought it would be slightly more cathartic. It’s strange really, but he doesn’t think much about it. He can do that after he’s heard the details of his new assignment.

He makes his way through the hallways and pushes open a grand set of doors. The new common room opens up. Caiddo sits on the only piece of furniture in the entire room - a chair from his hive. The heir turns his thoughtful gaze away from the wall and stands, painting his face with a polite smile.

“I am sure you are happy to hear about the reassignment.”

Velver nods and busies himself with studying the barren walls.

“Zeggai may not be, but we can deal with him later.”

“Later?”

“Yes? He shouldn’t be too hard to distract away from you.”

“Oh. That’ll be easier than you think.”

Caiddo raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Velver turns to look at his employer. “He’s dead.”

He gets the awful privilege of seeing Caiddo’s eyes widen. His face twists for a moment before attempting to go blank - but Velver notices. It can’t quite hide the grief and Velver  _ notices _ . The heir grips his chair tightly and it feels like he’s gripping Velver’s heart instead, feels like he’s twisting and begging to know  _ why _ .

“ _ Why? _ ”

Zeggai’s death no longer feels cathartic - it feels like poison. A poison that fills Velver’s mouth and makes him ask the question he knows he shouldn’t: “Why do you care?”

“Why do I  _ care!? _ “ he shouts, only to freeze and reconsider his tone. Velver can see the delicate mechanisms at work behind Caiddo’s eyes. The same delicate mechanisms he just took a hammer to. The heir turns away, carefully and methodically relaxes his hands, and answers. “I care because we don’t know where we are. Because we may be the last members of our species. I care because  _ we needed _ him, Velver.”

More like Caiddo needed him, and Caiddo alone. How hard it must be to pretend not to care, Velver wonders. How hard it must be to realize you  _ do _ care only when someone’s dead. But- wait, those thoughts ring true for himself as well.

Caiddo turns back around. He’s still trying so hard to keep himself emotionless, but his eyes sting with betrayal regardless. “So let me ask you again:  _ why? _ ”

Velver is still reeling from the idea that he might care about Caiddo more than he thought, that this reaction has an  _ affect _ on him. But he manages to answer anyway; anything to keep the truth at bay. Anything to keep his own face as blank as it always has been. “It had to be done.”

“Did it? Or did you kill him out of your own selfish desire to be rid of him?”

He almost recoils. Instead his mind does it for him, then bares its poison-tipped fangs. “You never  _ told _ me he was needed.”

The heir scoffs. “If you had half a mind, you would’ve known. But I should have known better than to assume you could see beyond your own ego.”

Velver actually does recoil somewhat. “Excuse me?”

Caiddo’s eyes sharpen at that, like a predator when its prey starts to run. “Why would I pay you to spy on him for so long if I wanted you to kill him the second you left?”

He doesn’t hear those words. He’s stuck on being called egotistical, and the poison finally boils over. He suddenly understands why Caiddo is so happy to insult him. Any hurt animal will fight back, and Velver is no exception. “How hypocritical, calling me egotistical when you stare at it in the mirror every evening.”

Caiddo straightens up, his gaze sharp and deadly enough to kill any troll. “So we are reduced to petty insults?”

Velver is suddenly an exception. The gaze may hurt him, but it does not kill him. “We are if you think I’ll ever give a damn about Zeggai and what you wanted from him.”

Caiddo is the one to recoil this time, but it doesn’t make Velver feel better. He almost wants to apologize, but the doors to the common room slam open before he can say anything. Instead he turns to see who’s there-

Only for Zeggai to start yelling.


	21. Once in a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck OC Time! A troll tells his butler about a "once-in-a-lifetime opportunity"...
> 
> [Velver’s Art](https://toyhou.se/7204798.velver-shisik)   
>  [Zeggai’s Art](https://toyhou.se/7204787.zeggai-daytok)

scionedIntensity [SI] began trolling abeyantOrtgies [AO]

SI: velver...  
AO: [o] yes?  
SI: well...  
AO: [o] what happened?  
SI: you’re NEVER GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT JUZT GOT ZENT TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!  
SI: a LONG LOST HATCHMATE JUZT REVEALED A ONCE IN A LIFETIME OPPORTUNITY FOR COLD HARD CAZH ALL FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!  
AO: [o] oh. shall i get the popcorn?  
SI: hell YEZ, we’re GOING TO ZCREW WITH THEM ZO BAD!  
SI: we’re GOING TO RUN THEM AROUND IN CIRCLEZ JUZT LIKE THAT!  
SI: that UH!  
SI: zhoot I FORGOT WHERE IT WAZ FROM BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!  
SI: you’re ALREADY GETTING THE POPCORN ZO OF COURZE YOU KNOW WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!  
AO: [o] i do.  
SI: then PROVE IT FOR ME!  
SI: to ME.  
SI: you KNOW WHAT I MEAN!  
AO: [o] well. you’re going to follow in radioactive lobster’s footsteps and bait scammers just like you’ve been talking about all week.  
SI: yez!!!!!!!!!!!  
SI: i’m ZO HAPPY YOU’RE MY BUTLER!  
SI: you’re ZO UZEFUL!  
AO: [o] yes.  
SI: and KIND!  
AO: [o] hm.  
SI: and HANDZOME!!!!!!!!!!!  
AO: [o] yes.  
SI: actually MAYBE I ZHOULD GIVE YOU A LITTLE REWARD!  
AO: [o] what are you talking about.  
SI: awww ZTOP PLAYING COY!  
SI: you KNOW I’VE BEEN WATCHING OTHER VIDEOZ!  
AO: [o] what.  
SI: certain VIDEOS!  
AO: [o] mr. daytok, i have no idea what you mean. where are you going with this?  
SI: you’re EVEN CALLING ME DAYTOK...  
AO: [o] please for the love of gog tell me where you’re going with this.  
SI: a BONDING ACTIVITY!  
AO: [o] like  
AO: [o] what  
SI: the BEZT KIND!  
AO: [o] which is?  
SI: helping ME MEZZ WITH THIZ ZCAMMER’Z HEAD OF COURZE!  
SI: i’ve BEEN WATCHING VIDEOZ ABOUT THE BEZT WAY TO BOND WITH YOUR BUTLER AND IT ZAID TO MAKE THEM FEEL PERZONALLY UZEFUL!  
SI: zo THAT’Z OBVIOUZLY LETTING YOU DO VERY FUN THINGS THAT I WOULD RATHER DO INZTEAD!  
SI: but ONLY FOR A MINUTE.  
SI: what DID YOU THINK I WAZ GOING TO ZAY?  
AO: [o] nothing important.  
SI: zhuzh!  
SI: everything ABOUT YOU IZ IMPORTANT TO ME!  
AO: [o] the popcorn is ready.  
SI: oh OH OH OH OH OH OH OH BRING IT UP BRING IT UP!  
SI: i CAN’T WAIT TO BOND WITH YOU!  
AO: [o] i bet.  
SI: what ABOUT YOU?  
AO: [o] what about me?  
SI: you’re ZUPPOZED TO TELL ME THAT YOU CAN’T WAIT TO:  
AO: [o] to what?  
SI: to:  
AO: [o] what?  
SI: fill IN THE BLANK!!  
AO: [o] i can’t wait to...  
AO: [o] hm.  
SI: z:]  
AO: [o] i’m almost at your respiteblock.  
SI: no!!!!!!!!!!!  
AO: [o] you can’t dispute a fact.  
SI: no I MEAN!  
SI: urrgghh!  
SI: i’m NOT LETTING YOU IN UNTIL YOU ZAY IT!  
AO: [o] then you don’t get any popcorn.  
SI: then YOU DON’T GET ANY OF!  
SI: the THING!  
SI: you CAN’T WAIT FOR!  
AO: [o] the thing.  
SI: the THING!  
AO: [o] the thing that i can absolutely live without.  
SI: z:’[  
SI: i DON’T WANT TO HAVE TO GET RID OF YOU...  
AO: [o]   
AO: [o] i can’t wait to bond with you too, mr. daytok.  
SI: z:D !!!!!!!!!!!  
SI: you’re ZO AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!

abeyantOrtgies [AO] ceased trolling scionedIntensity [SI]

SI: oh  
SI: okay BYE BEZTEZT BUTLER!  
SI: zee YOU ZOON!  
SI: let ME JUZT UNBARRICADE THE DOOR!


	22. Seasonal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck OC Time! A troll texts a very old friend about a seasonal celebration coming up... Only for things to derail.
> 
> [Zeggai’s Art](https://toyhou.se/7204787.zeggai-daytok)   
>  [Caiddo’s Art](https://toyhou.se/7204805.caiddo-xexium)

abeyantOrtgies [AO] began trolling tacticalNobility [TN]

AO: hi!  
TN: [] Velver?  
AO: no ZILLY! it’z ZEGGAI!  
TN: ]-> How did you get on Velver’s account? Get off immediately.  
AO: no! he iZN’T UZING HIZ PALMHUZK RIGHT NOW AND YOU BLOCKED MY ACTUAL ACCOUNT!  
TN: => Make a fake one.  
AO: i HAVE BUT THEY GO RIGHT TO YOUR ZPAM FOLDER NEVER TO BE ZEEN AGAIN...  
TN: C- I will promise to open my spam if you get off Velver’s palmhusk.  
AO: but IT’Z NICE ON HERE!  
AO: zo MANY WEIRD APPS...  
TN: C- Nevermind that, just talk to me and hand the palmhusk back as soon as we are done here. In fact, where is Velver right now?  
AO: buzy!  
TN: => Busy doing what?  
AO: and WHY ZHOULD I TELL YOU?  
AO: mr...  
AO: mr FUZZY PANTS!  
TN: -| I do not wear fuzzy pants.  
AO: it’z MY QUIRK, ZHUT UP!  
TN: [] Ah, fussy.  
TN: -| I am afraid I will not help you until you tell me what Velver is doing and where.  
AO: that’z FINE, I DON’T NEED HELP!  
AO: i JUZT WANT TO REMIND YOU ABOUT THE CELEBRATION COMING UP!  
TN: -| Happy hatchday. Where is Velver?  
AO: it IZN’T MY HATCHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
AO: that’z ZOON BUT NOT THAT ZOON!  
AO: i’m TALKING ABOUT THE  
AO: the  
AO: the THING THAT HAPPENZ EVERY ZWEEP  
AO: fuck I FORFOT THE WORD  
TN: [= Already?  
AO: zhut UP IT’Z HARD TO THINK WHEN YOU’RE ZPEEPY  
TN: C- So soon, too. Why not inform Velver about this? He will get you to your respiteblock.  
AO: he CAN’T  
AO: z:[  
TN: => Why not?  
AO: he’z COMING BACK FROM VIZITING HIZ FRJEND...  
TN: [] He left his palmhusk behind? That does not sound like him...  
AO: you KNOW HIM?  
TN: -| No.  
AO: oh  
AO: no THIZ IZ  
AO: juzzzzzzzzzzzt  
AO: uh  
TN: => The palmhusk you are currently using is just?  
AO: oh!  
AO: it’zzzzzzzzzzz JIZT  
AO: one HE THREW AWAY  
TN: C- Keep it in the trash.  
AO: no  
AO: z:[  
TN: => Why not?  
AO: cauzzzzzzzzzzze  
AO: i GOT TJIZZZZZZZZZZZ ONE FOR HIM  
AO: and IT’Z ONLY BEEN A WEEK  
AO: and IT’ZZZZZZZZZZZ ALREDY GONE  
AO: right IN THE TRAZZZZZZZZZZZH...  
TN: [] Ah. I am sorry to hear about that.  
AO: me TO  
AO: i THOUGHT  
AO: that IT WAZZZZZZZZZZZ A GOOD GIFT  
AO: and THEM HE  
AO: trazzzzzzzzzzzhed it  
AO: and i  
AO: i fel zzzzzzzzzzzo bad  
TN: => How much did he use it?  
AO: juzzzzzzzzzzzt enugh  
AO: to bloat it wth appzzzzzzzzzzz  
AO: for fun i guezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
AO: cauzzzzzzzzzzze that wazzzzzzzzzzz all  
AO: he cold get out of it  
TN: [] Ah.  
AO: doezzzzzzzzzzz he  
AO: hate me?  
TN: [] I  
TN: => I can assure you that he does not hate you.  
AO: really?  
TN: => Yes. You are simply tired and not thinking straight. In fact, you may have just set a record for how long you have managed to stay up while feeling tired.  
AO: hehe  
AO: mabe  
AO: there’zzzzzzzzzzz n recordzzzzzzzzzzz anymore  
TN: => Maybe you should begin again. To keep your mind off of this while Velver is gone.  
AO: no  
AO: theyr gone becauzzzzzzzzzzze   
AO: you alwayzzzzzzzzzzz uzzzzzzzzzzzed to  
AO: kep the  
AO: recordzzzzzzzzzzz  
AO: for me  
TN: [] Oh.  
AO: and  
AO: i guezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
AO: i  
AO: juzzzzzzzzzzzt  
AO: want  
AO: to  
AO: know  
AO: if  
AO: you  
AO: zzzzzzzzzzztill  
TN: => Zeggai?  
AO: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
TN: [] Oh.  
AO: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
TN: [] You fell asleep on the keyboard again.  
AO: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
TN: [] I  
TN: => I suppose Velver will see this before you wake up and delete it for you.  
AO: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
TN: [] I really hope the phone slips out of your hand soon.  
AO: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
TN: [] But  
TN: [] I also hope you feel better when you wake up.  
TN: -| As much as I hope you forget all of this.

tacticalNobility [TN] ceased pestering abeyantOrtgies [AO]

AO: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	23. Daily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck OC Time! A troll checks in on his rp groupchat...
> 
> [Invvio's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204813.invvio-verall)   
>  [Odysal's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204811.odysal-lasone)   
>  [Ghasti’s Art](https://toyhou.se/7204730.ghasti-tellid)   
>  [Dekkri's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204763.dekkri-hywell)

gracelessSpeculation [GS] responded to memo RP-OOC  
GS: ‘oh wow,  
GS: ‘i didnt expect to see so many,  
GS: ‘uh,  
GS: ‘notifications,  
RT: (You shouldn’t have had to wake up to this many, but a certain someone is being stewpid again.)  
DR: (: oh hey little man :)  
GS: ‘hey,  
GS: ‘whos uh,  
ZE: -o-o-|> The stup;d one? I have a feel;ng she’s talk;ng about me. <|-o-o-  
RT: (I am.)  
GS: ‘oh,  
DR: nah sisters no ones stupid here  
DR: just different opinions is all  
RT: (Yes, stewpid opinions.)  
ZE: -o-o-|> L;ke yours! <|-o-o-  
RT: (Excuse me!?)  
GS: ‘should i,  
GS: ‘go,  
GS: ‘‘cause black flirting makes me uncomfortable,,  
DR: ): awwww :(  
ZE: -o-o-|> Haha oh my gog!? <|-o-o-  
RT: (This is purely platonic heat! Actually, frustration is more accurate!)  
ZE: -o-o-|> Hmmm... Looks l;ke there’s another “stewpid” op;n;on here~ <|-o-o-  
RT: (You do not get to call my moirail stewpid.)  
ZE: -o-o-|> Can you actually do anyth;ng about ;t?? <|-o-o-  
GS: ‘‘this is absolutely black flirting,,  
GS: ‘‘goodbye,,  
DR: noooo dont go youre too sexy aha  
RT: (Ghasti!)  
DR: seriously though  
DR: ): dont go :(  
DR: )): i dont want to be left alone with them :((  
GS: ‘‘uhhhh,,  
ZE: -o-o-|> Yeah! Who’s go;ng to keep Odysal from yell;ng at me even more? <|-o-o-  
GS: ‘‘uhhhhhhhh,,  
RT: (Don’t pressure him!)  
ZE: -o-o-|> Does that count as a pun? <|-o-o-  
GS: ‘‘okay fine ill stay,,  
GS: ‘‘just,,  
GS: ‘please no more flirting,  
RT: (I can assure you that there has never been flirting.)  
ZE: -o-o-|> Yeah, as much as I l;ke to tease her I don’t actually. You know. <|-o-o-  
ZE: -o-o-|> Uurrgghh I can’t even say it! <|-o-o-  
DR: o: oh :o  
ZE: -o-o-|> Did you th;nk I actually l;ked her l;ke that?? <|-o-o-  
DR: a little bit  
RT: (At least my moirail actually knows my true feelings.)  
GS: ‘youre flirting again,  
RT: (Insults do not equal flirting!)  
ZE: -o-o-|> Sounds like he doesn’t know your true feel;ngs after all... <|-o-o-  
RT: (Are you calling him incompetent!?)  
GS: ‘actually id agree with that,  
ZE: -o-o-|> I was go;ng to say yes but way to be depress;ng Invv;o. <|-o-o-  
GS: ‘‘oh,,  
GS: ‘‘im sorry,,  
ZE: -o-o-|> Bluh stop ;t! <|-o-o-  
GS: ‘‘i,,  
RT: (No, you stop it!)  
ZE: -o-o-|> Stop what!? <|-o-o-  
RT: (Stop typing at him!)  
GS: ‘‘i,,  
ZE: -o-o-|> I’m not, I’m typ;ng at the chat! It’s not my fault he can see ;t too! <|-o-o-  
RT: (You were actively engaging in conversation with him!)  
DR: so  
DR: im no good at ashen  
DR: but i remember him saying something like  
DR: ): please no flirting :(  
ZE: -o-o-|> We are not fl;rt;ng! <|-o-o-  
RT: (We are knot flirting!)  
DR: yeah like  
DR: probably?  
DR: but its been weeks now  
DR: \: every day :/  
ZE: -o-o-|> Ghast; please, I’m not ;nto her l;ke that. She’s the one that bugs me out of nowhere every n;ght! <|-o-o-  
RT: (Out of “nowhere”!?)  
ZE: -o-o-|> She’s the one that started today’s bugg;ng! <|-o-o-  
RT: (I have very good reasons for bugging you! Your character makes Invvio uncomfortable and you refuse to change her!)  
GS: ‘‘i mean,,  
GS: ‘‘you are making me uncomfortable too,,  
GS: ‘‘right now,,  
RT: (Shush, I’m yelling at her.)  
GS: ‘‘and uh,,  
GS: ‘‘oh,,  
GS: ‘‘okay later then,,  
ZE: -o-o-|> No no, what d;d you want to say? <|-o-o-  
RT: (Stop changing the topic.)  
DR: o: what do you want to say little buddy? :o  
RT: (Urgh.)  
GS: ‘‘i,,  
GS: ‘i mean,  
GS: ‘well,  
GS: ‘i never asked you to,  
GS: ‘to bug her,  
RT: (I know.)  
GS: ‘in fact i,  
GS: ‘i think i remember,  
GS: ‘telling you to stop,  
ZE: -o-o-|> Oh did you? <|-o-o-  
GS: ‘i mean,  
GS: ‘you like rping dunt right,  
ZE: -o-o-|> Yes! >:) <|-o-o-  
GS: ‘well uh,  
GS: ‘dunt is too stupid for uh,  
GS: ‘my tastes,  
RT: (Which is exactly why I didn’t listen!)  
GS: ‘but i like you,  
GS: ‘as in,  
GS: ‘i like you dekkri,  
GS: ‘and i like having four people,  
GS: ‘to,  
GS: ‘rp with,  
GS: ‘and,  
GS: ‘‘i didnt want odysal to scare you away,,  
ZE: -o-o-|> Aww! <|-o-o-  
RT: (Oh...)  
GS: ‘can i even use the word you,  
GS: ‘in a group chat,  
GS: ‘when im talking about one person,  
GS: ‘it seems weird,  
DR: nah dude its fine  
DR: (: i like all your words even if theyre weird :)  
GD: ‘oh,  
GD: ‘i,  
GD: ‘‘thanks,,  
RT: (I’m sorry, Invvio. In my defense I have always assumed Dekkri was unscareable, but... I understand your point.)  
GD: ‘‘thanks,,  
ZE: -o-o-|> Aww look at you two! <|-o-o-  
RT: (Shut up.)  
ZE: -o-o-|> You don’t have to worry Invv;o, no stup;d h;ghblood ;s ever scar;ng me away from spread;ng the emp;re’s propaganda! <|-o-o-  
GD: ‘i,  
GD: ‘dont know how to respond to that,  
DR: (: you dont need to :)  
GD: ‘oh okay,  
ZE: -o-o-|> He k;nd of responded though. <|-o-o-  
GD: ‘‘oh,,  
RT: (I would appreciate it if you didn’t make him uncomfortable either! Your character is bad enough.)  
GD: ‘what did i,  
GD: ‘literally,  
GD: ‘just say,  
RT: (I’m talking about her, knot Dunt.)  
ZE: -o-o-|> But you were the one who just ment;oned her name! <|-o-o-  
RT: (In response to my moirail!)  
DR: hey  
DR: ?: are you guys back to the usual amount of bickering :?  
ZE: -o-o-|> I mean. Maybe? Why? <|-o-o-  
DR: i sat here too long  
DR: trying to make sure our little brother wasnt too uncomfy  
DR: ))): and now my cereal is soggy :(((  
ZE: -o-o-|> No!! <|-o-o-  
GD: ‘oh no,  
GD: ‘im so sorry,  
RT: (Just throw it out and get a new one.)  
DR: ): you dont understand :(  
ZE: -o-o-|> It’s the pr;nc;ple! <|-o-o-  
DR: a punishment for my waste  
ZE: -o-o-|> She must eat ;t... <|-o-o-  
DR: ): and suffer :(  
RT: (What?)  
GD: ‘what,  
DR: )’: goodbye :’(  
deadlockedRespite [DR] left memo RP-OOC  
GD: ‘how,  
ZE: -o-o-|> Welp, I need to go comfort her now. Thankfully for you, Odysal! <|-o-o-  
ZE: -o-o-|> I’m out of your pretty ha;r unt;l you f;nd some reason to open th;s chat tomorrow. L;ke you always do. <|-o-o-  
RT: (You’re always the one to open it!)  
ZE: -o-o-|> Suure! <|-o-o-  
zealousElysium [ZE] left memo RP-OOC  
GD: ‘odysal,  
RT: (Urgh.)  
RT: (Yes?)  
GD: ‘how,  
GD: ‘did they do that,  
GD: ‘speaking the same sentence,  
GD: ‘just split between them,  
RT: (Quadrantmates just do that sometimes.)  
GD: ‘huh,  
GD: ‘i think,  
GD: ‘i want to try that,  
RT: (Oh?)  
GD: ‘yeah,  
RT: (Why don’t you come over to practice?)  
GD: ‘yes,  
GD: ‘ill be there really really soon,  
RT: (Just give me enough time to bake you a good meal <>)  
GD: ‘no promises,  
GD: ‘<>,  
gracelessSpeculation [GS] left memo RP-OOC  
reenactingTrivet [RT] left memo RP-OOC


	24. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck OC Time! A troll texts her moirail about the upcoming party... (which has a ritual in it that's mentioned one time. That counts for the prompt, right? Right?)
> 
> cw: death / suicide mention
> 
> [Ghasti’s Art](https://toyhou.se/7204730.ghasti-tellid)   
>  [Dekkri's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204763.dekkri-hywell)

deadlockedRespite [DR] began trolling zealousElysium [ZE]

DR: hey  
ZE: -o-o-|> Hey! <|-o-o-  
DR: ready for the motherfucking party  
DR: its going to be  
DR: as the cool clowns say  
DR: B) lit B)  
ZE: -o-o-|> Yess I absolutely am! I’m actually just about to head out! <|-o-o-  
DR: wait wait wait im not gonna be there for  
DR: whole ass minutes  
ZE: -o-o-|> Shush I’ll meet you half way! <|-o-o-  
DR: ): no :(  
DR: i know you can handle yourself but  
DR: you know me  
ZE: -o-o-|> You don’t have to worry. You sa;d ;t yourself, I can handle whatever comes my way. <|-o-o-  
DR: i mean  
DR: sure  
DR: but i dont *want* you handling any of that  
ZE: -o-o-|> I’m more than happy to get blood on my hands. You know the games I play. <|-o-o-  
DR: yeah but  
DR: ): i really dont want you getting scraped up :(  
DR: the partys important to me  
DR: i dont want you hurt while youre there...  
ZE: -o-o-|> Sure. <|-o-o-  
DR: i dont!  
ZE: -o-o-|> I wasn’t doubt;ng you! <|-o-o-  
ZE: -o-o-|> I know how much you care about me, I’ve never doubted that. <|-o-o-  
DR: good  
DR: but  
DR: if you know how much i care  
ZE: -o-o-|> Stop. <|-o-o-  
ZE: -o-o-|> I’m so fuck;ng pale for you, but I dress how I want! <|-o-o-  
ZE: -o-o-|> Br;ght colors are just what I wear, cullers be damned. <|-o-o-  
ZE: -o-o-|> Isn’t ;t a powerful fash;on statement? <|-o-o-  
DR: yeah  
DR: weve had this conversation too many motherfucking times to argue again  
DR: especially cause we got that party remember  
DR: (: im almost there anyway :)  
ZE: -o-o-|> Oh, that was qu;cker than I thought ;t would be! <|-o-o-  
DR: yeah uh  
DR: i ran  
DR: for a little bit  
ZE: -o-o-|> I worry you that much, huh? <|-o-o-  
DR: sometimes  
DR: yeah  
ZE: -o-o-|> Question. <|-o-o-  
DR: yeah?  
ZE: -o-o-|> I’ve told you how capable I am a hundred t;mes by now. You’ve seen ;t more than once! And you even say ;t yourself. So why are you always so worr;ed that I’ll mess up *this time* when I’ve never messed up before? <|-o-o-  
DR: well  
DR: sometimes you have a little  
DR: thing in your eyes  
DR: when theres death talk  
DR: or when you see it  
DR: sometimes its thrill  
DR: (: i like those times :)  
DR: but  
DR: sometimes its  
DR: uh  
DR: like a want  
DR: as someone smarter would say  
DR: a desire  
DR: ): i dont like those times :(  
DR: im always scared you dont want to be the killer  
DR: even though its stupid  
DR: why would you want to die  
DR: youre so motherfucking amazing  
DR: and perfect  
DR: and everything that makes the world good  
DR: but i worry  
DR: i worry that someone will see your bright colors  
DR: and try to cull you  
DR: and youd let them  
DR: i worry sometimes when you want to go to these parties  
DR: theyre fun and i love having you by my side!  
DR: but theres rituals and shit  
DR: dangerous stuff  
DR: and they make me worry that youll  
DR: shit ive been talking for a while  
ZE: -o-o-|> You’re f;ne! <|-o-o-  
DR: yeah  
DR: thats just  
DR: its all probably just my worries getting the best of me  
ZE: -o-o-|> I can agree w;th that! <|-o-o-  
ZE: -o-o-|> You’re so fuck;ng smart but holy fuck! <|-o-o-  
ZE: -o-o-|> You’re also so STUPID!! (In a loveable way!) <|-o-o-  
ZE: -o-o-|> Why on Altern;a would I EVER want anyth;ng l;ke what you’re worry;ng about!? <|-o-o-  
ZE: -o-o-|> Be;ng al;ve ;s the best th;ng EVER and I’m go;ng to stay l;ke that for a LONG wh;le! <|-o-o-  
ZE: -o-o-|> Where else could I be w;th you? <|-o-o-  
DR: (‘: awww :’)  
DR: i motherfucking agree  
DR: thanks for dealing with my sad worry talk  
DR: (: and yelling the stupid out of me :)  
ZE: -o-o-|> Any t;me! <|-o-o-  
DR: fuck yes  
DR: anyway uh  
DR: ive just kinda stood outside your door for all of that  
ZE: -o-o-|> You were there the ent;re t;me!? <|-o-o-  
DR: look  
DR: sometimes  
DR: you gotta talk your worries over text  
DR: ): cause youd make embarrassing sad faces if you talked face to face :(  
ZE: -o-o-|> Aww! Hold on, I’m open;ng the door to hug you! <|-o-o-  
DR: (‘: <> :’)

zealousElysium [ZE] ceased trolling deadlockedRespite [DR]


	25. Challenging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck OC Time! A troll encounters his biggest challenge yet... In the form of something that has to be done.
> 
> cw: death
> 
> [Velver’s Art](https://toyhou.se/7204798.velver-shisik)   
>  [Elmyra's Art](https://toyhou.se/7204783.elmyra-leidei)

Velver’s apprehension grows with each step. The higher he climbs, the more he wants to turn around. This isn’t a feeling he’s used to. He’s used to doing what needs to be done and saving the regret for later. This is an entirely different beast, and he can’t just ask Elmyra to turn around. They’re almost at the top of the spire. She’d get frustrated with him, but worst of all, worried.

So he doesn’t say anything as they finally reach the top. Elmyra groans and runs her hands over her legs, making some comment about how the climb killed them. Velver hears the words, but if she asked him to repeat them, he wouldn’t be able to. His mind is focused on two things: the cold empty quest bed and his gun’s heavy weight in his specibus.

Lightning arcs in the distance as his childhood friend approaches her bed. There’s no thunder - there never is - but it still has a booming significance in his mind. He’s going to kill her with the gun she made for him. The very gun that killed highbloods in one shot - the very gun that made lightning arc across their veins. Now here it is, wild and boundless as it arcs between massive steel rods. Here it is, controlled and harnessed inside a compact little death machine. The thing she could tame from the very beginning is going to be the death of her.

He’s going to be the death of her.

Elmyra turns towards him. She doesn’t sit, instead she says something about how it’ll be more natural if she stands. Velver swallows. He dared to hope that she would try to sleep before he had to do it, or that she would at least turn away from him. Now she’s staring at him and he can’t tell her to stop. That would only worry her. He  _ can’t _ worry her.

He almost jumps when his gun appears in his hand. He should’ve expected it, he was the one who took it out of his syllabus, but there’s a disconnect somewhere. There’s something between the him that’s going to kill his best friend and the him that wants it all to stop. He raises his arm, but it’s the former that’s doing it. The latter is begging for any way out of this.

Velver aims his gun. Elmyra’s face is accepting, fearful but kind, and it tears him apart. He looks at her and remembers frantic texts when they were both wrigglers, back when they both thought she was going to die. He looks at her and remembers Invvio’s terrified face when his gun was pointed at his head. He looks at her and remembers, vividly, another time he couldn’t shoot the troll in front of him. Only this time it’s his own doing, not Xylona’s.

He realizes that he’s terrified. He’s completely and utterly terrified. Terrified of what happens when he shoots, terrified of what happens when he doesn’t. Terrified that no matter what, he’s already branded himself a coward from this conflict alone. That he’s actually as powerless as he was taught to believe. For the first time he can remember, his careful mask crumbles away as tears flow freely down his face.

Elmyra’s acceptance immediately turns into concern and that terrifies enough to finally shoot her. The gunshot echoes loudest in his head as he drops the gun and covers his face so he can’t see the lightning arcing through her. Like it did with Zeggai. He flinches when she hits the bed with a thud, then sobs.

He doesn’ t- no, he can’t - watch her body rise. He has to get himself under control. Her Derse self is dead, she’s going to wake up  _ right here _ , he can’t let her see him like this. He wants to run right back down the stairs, but his legs  are traitors are too shaky to carry him down. Instead he turns, closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to see the lightning in the sky, and counts to ten. Several times.

Velver managed to shut his mind off somewhere along the way, so the hand on his shoulder startles him back to reality. He blinks his eyes open, wipes his tears away as subtly as he can, and looks over his shoulder.

Elmyra stands there, brows furrowed in equal parts concerned and determined. She looks resolute, which he can’t blame her for even as he wishes he could. “Velver. We need to talk.”

He looks away again. Then starts towards the stairs, legs no longer as shaky as they once were. “No. We don’t.”

She grabs his arm and grips him tightly, forcing him to stop. “Yes we do! Something was  _ clearly _ upsetting you!”

Velver doesn’t look at her. Doesn’t want her to see the twist of his lips, a weak snarl threatening to break though. “Why don’t you stop and consider what may have caused it?”

Elmyra does, though she doesn’t let go of his arm. Nor does she say what conclusion she’s reached.

“We’re not talking about it.”

“Velver-”

“I’m fine, and I’d feel finer if we moved on and forgot it ever happened.”

She huffs and moves to stand in front of him. “I just want to help you!”

He looks away, towards the lightning instead. Even it is better than this. “I don’t need help.”

“Bullshit!”

Velver rips his arm from her grasp and turns around. “Even if I did - which I don’t - I wouldn’t burden you with it! You’ve gone through enough of my bullshit already.”

He crosses his arms and stares at the ground. Elmyra doesn’t say anything, not for a long while. Then a nearby arc of lightning illuminates the stone as her voice starts out low and frustrated. “No you haven’t. You  _ haven’t _ put me through enough of your bullshit because that would require putting me through  _ any _ of your bullshit! Which, fucking newsflash, you don’t do!” she yells. “You keep all your bullshit locked up inside your own little Bullshit Box where you, and  _ nobody _ else, never has to look at or acknowledge its existence!”

She pauses for breath, waiting for Velver to respond, but the moment passes and she angrily kicks at the ground.

“I’ve accepted that. I’ve just - gogdamnit Velver, against everything I ever wanted, I’ve  _ accepted _ that you’re more comfortable stuffing all your negative thoughts and experiences into your Bullshit Box. I’ve accepted that! But here’s the thing. I have  _ never _ seen you cry. Not once during all four sweeps we’ve known each other. I-” she pauses here, like the words don’t want to come. “I genuinely thought you would die before showing any emotional weakness in front of people, let alone crying. But there you were. Crying in front of me.”

Elmyra’s  _ worried _ . That makes him terrified again. Not the fact that she finally snapped at him, but the fact that she’s finally concerned. Velver’s suddenly glad he turned around, this way she doesn’t have to see the new wave of tears threatening to escape. “That’s- that’s different.”

“No it’s fucking not!!” she screams. He can vividly imagine her shaking her fist at him, lips curled in anger and brows furrowed in  _ worry _ , and he has to cover his mouth to fight back another sob. “Sure! Yes, killing me would hurt you! Of course it would upset you! I’m not doubting that! But you’re capable of fitting  _ a lot _ into your crowded-ass Bullshit Box! You would never  _ in a million years _ cry in front of me - in front of anyone - unless something was  _ seriously _ wrong with you!”

She pauses to breathe again but it’s shaky now, like  _ she’s _ on the verge of crying, and it twists a knife into Velver’s heart.

“I’m pretty damn sure that you finally stuffed your Bullshit Box with enough surplus that it’s spilling out all over the place. You can’t shove any more bullshit into it, not without more bursting out of it. So- So here’s what I’m going to say to you.”

She takes another deep breath to steady herself. It feels like she keeps pausing to let him speak, but he can’t right now. Not without more spilling out of his…  _ Bullshit Box _ .

“I know you don’t want me to see you like this. And- fine! Sure, whatever. You don’t even have to talk to me about this right now. But we  _ are _ going to have a talk once you get sorted out. You don’t have to sort it out with me, but you’re sorting it out with  _ someone _ . Like your gogdamn moirail! That’s his  _ job! _ If I have to, I  _ will _ drag you to him kicking and screaming! You’re going to talk about your feelings for  _ once _ in your life, do you understand!?”

Slowly and reluctantly, Velver nods.

“Good. Now- am I dragging you or are you walking?”

He can’t answer her right away, but she waits for him to wipe his eyes again and clear his throat. Then he imagines just how badly she must be struggling to stay patient, and his lips twitch into something resembling a smile. “I’ll walk.”

“Perfect!” she answers immediately, and though he doesn’t laugh, some tiny part inside of him does. “Lead the way!”

Velver finally turns to face her again. She smiles reassuringly with a few unshed tears in her eyes and he has to look away. Thankfully she doesn’t comment on it. “You can go ahead and fly down. I’ll take the stairs.”

Elmyra laughs mockingly as she grabs his hand. “You  _ really _ think I’m leaving your side? No, I’m not leaving until someone else I trust is here to watch over you.”

“I don’t need someone to watch over me-”

“I know you don’t, but  _ I _ want you to have someone!”

He pauses, then squeezes her hand. “I’m sorry I made you so concerned.”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll talk about it later. Now start walking! We got places to be!”

He glances back at her, at all the worry and determination she just can’t hide, and she squeezes his hand.

“I care about you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> These OCs are shared with the lovely Pepperpixel! Find her on [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0HygmOFpYXR77ggRsBp-Tw#_=_), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PepPixel), and [Tumblr](https://pepperpixel.tumblr.com/). Find her amazing art for these characters on my [Toyhou.se](https://toyhou.se/Ghastjio/characters) under Supers and Fantrolls!


End file.
